Gundam SEED: Hunter's Tale
by SignalHunter
Summary: (A prologue story for my OC that appears in Gundam-Knight-Chris's Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn.) A builder with no name for herself, but is rather crazy in the mind. Follow this stranger as she wanders into the Cosmic Era with her units and hunts down anyway who stands in her way. For a price of course...
1. Prologue

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter and today I bring you the prologue for my OC that has appeared in** ** _Gundam-Knight-Chris's_** **story, Gundam SEED: Stardust Angels Reborn. It's best that you read his story first before reading mine since my OC was just recently introduced. Anyways, this story will take place before even before his story began and will likely have some side stories that happen during his story. Without further delay, here is the prologue for Gundam SEED: Hunter's Tale. (This is my best attempt at making a title.)**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC and her custom units.**

* * *

 **Looking Forward to the Rematch**

 **(Nighttime, a bar in a ZAFT controlled African city)**

 _[Play OST-Thunderbolt For Main Theme-Gundam Thunderbolt]_

The night, a time to enjoy the joys of alcohol, gambling, men, or women without anyone to even give a damn. That said, in a rather wild western styled bar, where people of different kinds either drink or gamble till their pockets run dry, lies a lone drinker in the right corner of the bar counter. The drinker was an 18 year old girl that looked American, but had traces of Asian descent. She had black hair that reaches down to her neck and the front part of the hair is held up by SD versions of Gundam Exia Repair hairpins. Her eyes shine an azure color and a scar runs down her right eye. She has a tattoo on both her shoulders, the right being the Living Dead division emblem from Gundam Thunderbolt while the left one being the Celestial Being emblem but with the words replaced with targeting and firing. She was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to the mid arm, a blue jean that has the left part ripped up with black combat boots to finish the job. She looked rather intoxicated as there was a very bright red blush on her face and was grinning very happily. She was drinking her beer from a regular sized beer mug as she finished it with a happy gasp as she turned to the male bartender to order more.

"Bartender, 2 more beer in beer mugs now!" She ordered the bartender as he just signs from her demand.

"Look lady, you already had 5 mugs in one go, don't you think that's enough?" The bartender questioned the girl as she looked rather pissed at him.

"Eh? What did you say, fucker?! Just give me my damn beer or there will be trouble!" The girl snarled at the bartender before looking back at the 5 empty beer mugs next to her.

The bartender just signs again as he raises his hands in defeat as he went to go grab 2 beer mugs. He returns with the mugs fully filled to the brim as the girl just smiles as the mugs are placed in front of her. She quickly grabs one of the mugs and begins to drink it nonstop as the drink felt so damn good for her. Seconds later, she finishes the drink with a happy expression before reaching out for the other one. However, her drink was snatched away by a person wearing a tan ZAFT officer uniform as she looked shocked at this person before switching her reaction to being pissed.

"Oi! You ***hic*** bastard! That was my ***hic*** drink!" She shouted at the officer also while making small hiccups for being intoxicated by the beer.

"Well now it's my drink now girly, and you have no rights because I'm part of ZAFT." The officer proudly proclaims as he turns to the mug in his hand as he starts to drink from before stopping midway as a sound of a pistol being cocked was heard.

 _[Play record sudden stop sound effect and stop OST]_

Everyone in the bar just stopped and tensed up at the sound of the pistol being cocked. The pistol was a black colored Desert Eagle with the girl holding right at the ZAFT officer's head as she had a crazy smile on her face. The officer stood still as he knew he couldn't grab his service pistol as his brains would be blown out by this crazy girl. The girl motions the bartender to come close to her as he silently signs and obeys the command. When he was close, the girl rubs his head with her free hand before handing him a small stack of cash.

"Keep the change and don't you fucking ***hic*** dare ***hic*** bail out on me when I ***hic*** leave." The girl snarled and hiccupped as the bartender just takes the money and raises his hands in defeat.

"Of course I won't, I been working with you for the last 3 months, why would I bail out on you?" The bartender sarcastically replied as the girl just smiles.

"Alright, now as for you, drop the ***hic*** drink very slowly and don't show your ***hic*** face over again or I will ***hic*** shoot you dead on site, you hear me bastard! ***hic*** " The girl threatens the officer as she grips the Desert Eagle more tightly.

The officer fully understands the command as he slowly places the mug back down on the counter as he raises his hands in the air. The girl lessens the grip on her weapon as the officer begins to walk out, not looking scared, but angry. It happened in just a few seconds as when the girl puts her weapon down and reaches for the drink, the officer pulls out his service pistol. However, before he had the chance to even fire the pistol, the girl quickly raises her Desert Eagle in an instant and fired. The bullet exits the weapon as it hits the officer right in the head as blood and brain matter scattered onto some unfortunate bystanders as they screamed with some of them running out of the bar in fear. The girl doesn't react to this as she closes her eyes and opens them again to reveal a yellow color in her eyes instead of an azure color. She notices some blood on her face as she wipes it with her free hand before she licks it in satisfactory before reaching for the beer mug as she washes down the blood with the alcoholic drink.

"Thanks for the ***hic*** drink honey, now be a good boy and clean up this ***hic*** mess. I'll be back in a few days, bye! ***hic*** " The girl happily shouts as she puts the mug down and drunkenly leaves the bar.

As she exits the bar, she blows a kiss to a nearby girl of her age as she reacts by recoiling in fear. When the girl left, most of the people in the bar quickly ran in fear with the only ones left were the drunken ones and the bartender himself. He begins to leave the counter and search the dead body for any valuables, in which he didn't, before calling someone to clean it up for him. He cleans up the counter and just recalls the events back there and could only sign.

"Just a normal night now these days." The bartender mutters as the cleaner arrives to take care of the body.

 **(City Outskirts)**

 _[Play OST-Tenderfeet-Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans II]_

The girl drunkenly manages to get outside of the city with no problems despite the strange looks she has gotten from people passing by her. Once she was out of the city, she started to walk a bit more normally and headed north. A few minutes later, she stops by a clump of large rocks as she goes behind the formation. Behind the formation is a crouched down mobile suit that oddly resembles the Blue Destiny Unit 1, but the head was replaced with a the Pale Rider's head and the colors are different as the legs and arms are silvered color and the chest and skirt area are grey color with the visor and dual eyes being azure colored and on its back is a large GN Condenser. The unit was also equipped with a rather large cloak that covers the entire body, hood included. The girl stands in front of the crouched mobile suit as she starts to whistle the beginning part of an opening of a certain ghoul anime while her yellow eyes glow a strange goldish hue. The chest of the mobile suit hisses before opening up the cockpit as a suspension rope from the top part of the hatch falls down to ground level. The girl grabs the rope and tugs it as she grips it tightly as the rope is reeled in. The reaches the cockpit as she lets go of the rope and steps inside as the lights come on as it illuminates the area. The cockpit design was rather strange, while it uses the standard 360 degree screen from the Gundam UC series, the main controls was a sports bike with no wheels, the grips were replaced with retractable handles, a sniping visor similar to what Lockon Stratos uses in Gundam 00, and there were holographic HUDS around the sports bike that can be touched. On the right side of the sports bike on a little platform is a grey colored Haro that was deactivated before reactivating as it looks around before laying its eyes on the girl.

 **"** **Welcome back Shiro! Welcome back Shiro!"** The Haro happily said to "Shiro" as she scowled.

"It's ***hic*** Kuro right ***hic*** now!" "Kuro" angrily corrected the little machine before she uses her hands to find a compartment above her.

 **"…** **Sorry. Sorry."** Was its reply as it took a few seconds to realize its mistake as it tilts forward in a type of bowing?

"Don't ***hic*** be, it's going to be ***hic*** Shiro right about ***hic*** …now." Kuro said before she closes her eyes and a few seconds later, opens them to reveal an azure color.

"Eh?! I have to sleep in the cockpit because of you? Ah, I wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed for the night." "Shiro" whined as she complained to herself along with the fact her hiccups are gone, but the massive blush on her face is still there.

 _'_ _Well, you can fucking deal with it, just go to sleep.'_ Kuro replied in Shiro's head as she just huffed.

"Fine, anyways, Haro, please activate the Optical Camouflage Cloak, I feel like ZAFT is currently hunting my ass right now." Shiro said to her Haro as she managed to find a compartment labeled **Pillow and Blanket** next to an **Emergency Dirty Magazines** compartment?

While it was very tempting for Shiro to open that compartment up and moan to those sexy pictures on the book, they were called emergency for a reason. She opens up the first compartment and it reveals to be a rather comfortable and big grey blanket with a very soft blue colored pillow along with a large white sheet. Meanwhile, the Haro's eyes flash white as the sound of machinery is heard outside. Outside, the mobile suit begins to slightly budge as the visor glows bright azure before dying down as the cloak hood covers its head. The cloak begins to cover itself and the suit in a brief UV light before it disappears to the naked eye.

 **"** **Cloak complete! Cloak complete!"** The Haro said as it flaps its ears as it turns to Shiro.

"Hm? Thank you Haro, can you please dim the lights? Just make it not too dark." Shiro said as she finishes her "bed", which is just a hammock made from the large white sheet as she throws the pillow and blanket into it.

 **"** **Alright! Alright!"** Haro responded as the lights in the cockpit begin to dim, but only to the point where you can kinda see the outside.

"Thank you! Goodnight Haro!" Shiro happily said as she wraps the blanket around her body and lies back into the hammock.

 **"** **Goodnight! Goodnight!"** The Haro happily responded back as it deactivates itself.

Shiro lies in the hammock as she stares at the ceiling of the cockpit with wide eyes. Several flashbacks filled her vision as all show a common thing.

 ** _[Flashback, Tassel]_**

 _[Play OST-Centromere-Another Century's Episode 3, but stop at the 40 second mark]_

 _The common thing was that she was inside her cockpit facing down against a mobile suit. The mobile suit couldn't be identified as dust clouds obscure its shape, but what can be can be seen is its red dual eyes and gold GN particles around it. In the flashback, Shiro was Kuro during that time and was smiling psychoticall_ y _as several holographic_ _screens showing all the same word, which was_ _ **EXAM**_ _. Outside, the mobile suit was emitting a deathly red aura as its visor was scarlet red and its armor opened up revealing Psychoframe glowing the same scarlet red. In its hands was the Kyrios GN Shield on its left arm and a beam saber wielded on the right hand as the unit's head twitches. Seconds later, the suit takes a fighting stance as it reels back its beam saber hand with the shield in front. Seconds later, it charges at the obscured mobile suit before everything fades to white._

 **[Present]**

 _[Play OST-Opening Act-Persona 3 FES, but stop at the 20 second mark]_

Shiro is brought back to reality as she starts to feel sleepy. She takes one last look at the ceiling before she takes aim by having her fingers make a pistol gesture.

"I will be back to finish what was started…So be ready, Gundam!" Shiro exclaims happily as she smiles deviously as she fires her finger gun before drifting away to sleep.

 _'_ _Yes…We will finish what was started'_ Kuro repeats in Shiro's head as she also goes silent.

* * *

 **Well, that was the end. It wasn't really meant to be long; I mean it's just the prologue. Anyways, hope you liked it.**

 **Please go read** ** _Gundam-Knight-Chris's_** **works as his are pretty damn good and is a better writer than me.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe advice.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**

 **Also, while this is something unrelated to this story, I have OC slots open for my other story, Gundam Build Fighters: Rise of BLADE. So if you want to submit one in, go ahead, but please read the first chapter to get information on what roles are left. Currently, there are 3 slots for female OCs and 1 slot for a male OC.**

 **Yes, I'm aware that the cover image is Shadow Labrys, it's to point out how crazy my OC can get.**


	2. Entry 01

**Hello again, this is SignalHunter again and today I bring you the next chapter for Gundam SEED: Hunter's Tale. My motives to update the story is usually when GKC updates Stardust Reborn, but I mean my story has long ways to go to catch up with the current things going on with his story, so I decided to update the story when I feel like it. Just don't expect frequent updates because I can be very lazy at some points.**

 **Anyways, I would like to inform GKC that my OC does not come from his Builders universe, but my Builders universe, which is an AU on the Build Fighters anime. If anyone is curious about the AU, please go read my other story, Gundam Build Fighters: Rise of BLADE (Still looking for 1 male OC ad 3 female OCs, if you want to submit one, go ahead, damn, I never been so blunt in my life…). Apologies to GKC for this, hope you are fine with this.**

 **This chapter will cover how Shiro got to the Cosmic Era and how a certain group will meet her once she arrives.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC and her custom units.**

* * *

 **Entry 1: The Hunt Begins!**

 **[A random apartment room on the 12** **th** **floor, Los Angeles, California]**

In a room located on the 12th floor of an apartment located in Los Angeles, California, lies a sleeping figure in bed as the blanket covers the person entirely. The state of the room was rather…disorganized, several magazines containing…questionable contents were scattered all over the floor, poorly placed posters of several character pairings should it be straight, Yuri, BL, all of them in compromising positions plastered on the walls, and that rather strange smell in the room that I rather not discuss about. The person the bed let out a groan as they rose slightly up to wake up. The covers fall down as it is revealed to be Shiro wearing a rather revealing nightgown as it was very loose, showing off some of her cleavage and the nightgown itself was semi-transparent white as it showed off her light blue laced bra and panties. She yawned rather loudly as she takes a second to look at her surroundings before shrugging.

" ***Yawn*** Good morning Haro…" Shiro said as she rubs her eyes.

 **Good morning! Good Morning!"** The grey colored Haro said as it just activated on a little platform on a desk that was rather clean as it had a laptop and a little lamp.

Shiro does a quick smell on herself as in just a whiff, she recoils in shock.

"Guh! Was I seriously that "active" during the night!?" Shiro said dumbfounded before she started blushing with a smile on her face.

"I mean…it did feel nice…" She trailed off as she covers her face with the blanket.

Seconds later, she gets off of her bed and heads to her closet, while trying to sort out all the magazines sprawled all over the floor. She opens her closet and grabs a set of clothes and towel before heading to her bathroom. The bathroom was pretty decent with a single shower stall, simple toilet, a cabinet sink with a mirror on top. She takes off her clothes and enters the shower stall and turns it on to clean herself of her "actions".

 **[A few minutes later…]**

Shiro came out of the bathroom in her regular clothes while rubbing her hair with the towel. She approaches the desk as she grabs a nearby chair for her to sit on as she checks the internet for anything rather interesting. The Haro bounces off the desk as it rolls towards the door as there was mail delivered to her this morning. As the grey colored robot arrives at the door, it turns into its walking form as it uses its little arms to pick up the mail as it waddles back to Shiro. At the desk, she was eating a chocolate chip cookie that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere as she surfs the web. Most of the current trends were boring to her as they don't seem exciting to her as she continues her search. However, her search just quickly switches to her playing a match of ***ZWatch*** with her playing a character that can ice, currently she was trolling her team by making ice walls along with the fact she muted everyone on the match along with the fact that her hair finished drying up and the front is being held by her custom hairpins.

 **Mail for you! Mail for you!"** Haro said as he hands Shiro the mail.

"Why thank you Haro!" She happily chirps as she leaves the match that ended with somehow a victory with her in 1st place on the leaderboards.

Shiro takes the mail and begins to scroll through each one. Most of them are just spam mail but the ones that weren't were important to her, especially if one of them is her job. Turns out, she was right as it was letter sent by the owner of a maid café she works part time. She could only grin at the message as she reads it. Seems like the owner fired her for many "reasons" and Shiro could recall the good times she had back there.

* * *

 ** _[Flashback, Maid Café]_**

 _The following events could only be described as a montage showcasing the several "reasons" why she was fired. A segment of her antics show her wearing her maid uniform very loosely, exposing some of her cleavage as male customers and some female customers begin to have nosebleeds as she flirts with them seductively. Next, there was Shiro flipping the skirts of several female customers and her coworkers, showing off their panties, but she even sometimes rips some parts of her coworker's uniform to have people look at the good parts of the maid. Finally, we have her groping some of the male and female customers and her coworkers she deems "beautiful" with one of the customers oddly resembling Iris Heart from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series and she seems to be enjoying it? Oh god…_

* * *

 **[Present]**

Shiro was so into her flashback that she didn't realize she was drooling all over the desk. When she came to her senses, she quickly wiped the drool on her face and cleaned up the mess she had made. Anyways, she looked over the last important letter she was sent. Turns out, this letter was sent by PPSE in regards of a temporary job offer. If Shiro had cat ears, they would have perked up at the message she was reading and I could swear I could see some cat ears on her right now…

 **Miss Shiro, we have been watching your combat recordings and we must say… you are very skilled behind the rifle as you could hit targets our own pilots can't. So we offer you a temporary job position as a test pilot for an experimental system we will be conducting soon. So this offer will only last for a few days and if you are interested, please head the PPSE Research Facility near you. ~From the PPSE management~**

 _PPSE huh…hadn't heard that name for some time.'_ Shiro thought as she got up from her chair and went to her closet.

Plavsky Particle System Engineering, or PPSE for short, was the company that brought Gunpla Battle and the Plavsky Particles. Shortly after the incident at the end of the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championships, the company was bought by Yajima Trading to rediscover and synthesize Plavsky Particles as the original ones disappeared after the incident. PPSE was allowed to continue their role of being the front face of Gunpla Battle, but they would be still owned by Yajima Trading.

"Well, better get moving, hope I get paid for this, I'm not doing this for free, especially when I'm hired by a bunch of eggheads." Shiro muttered as she opens a top compartment in her closet.

The contents of the compartment is revealed to be a modified Blue Destiny along with a customized Celestial Being Union Flag with the body being painted dark blue, the head was colored gray, and the faceplate is colored black. The Flag was in its MA form as Shiro grabs the model along with the modified Blue Destiny and stores them in a satchel that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She heads for the door, but before she fully opens it, she grabs a nearby backpack along with roller blades next to it.

"Come on Haro! We are going somewhere!" Shiro shouted to Haro as it turns to her.

 **Alright! Alright!"** Haro said as it rolls towards her before jumping into the backpack as the top closes, only showing a little bit of the machine.

Shiro fully exits the room as she closes the door behind her and heads towards the elevator. Inside the elevator, she takes off her shoes and puts them in her backpack as she puts on the roller blades. Surprisingly, no one else was entering the elevator, so when it reached the first floor, Shiro rolled out of the door and stopped at the entrance. She pulls out a MP3 player from her backpack as she browses for the specific song she wants. Moments later, she finds the song she wants and begins to play it has she puts on her headphones.

 _[Play OST-Boomerang Boogie-Gad Guard Opening-Stop at 2:30 mark]_

Smooth upbeat jazz begins to play as Shiro prepares to roll out of the apartment. Seconds later when the music fully starts, she rolls out as she admires the scenery of Los Angeles as she rolls down the street. The streets were filled with people walking down to their jobs or homes as Shiro passes by them and waves to them as some of them would return the wave. She tags people in the back as she skates ahead with the people being tagged looking rather pissed at her. When Shiro wasn't looking ahead of her, she accidently launches herself off a ramp, but before she could crash, she manages to gain control in the air and make a perfect landing as she shrugs it off and skates again as nearby spectators look in shock. Shiro's stomach grumbles as she decides to stop for a snack.

* * *

 **[Convenience Store]**

[Play OST-Let's Bake the Cookie!-Megadimension Neptunia VII]

Shiro comes out of the store with a package of chocolate pocky as she munches on them as she walks to a nearby arcade. She enters the arcade as she looks at the Gunpla Battle Arenas with interest. While looking at the current battles, she saw one battle that caught her interest. When she took a closer look at the fight, she dropped one of her pockys as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The 1st combatant was a black colored EZ8 Gundam equipped with its weapon rack and is holding a rather large Zweihander. The 2nd combatant was surprisingly a silver colored Lancelot Knightmare Frame from the Code Geass series as it was duel wielding its Maser Vibration Swords. Both fighters wait for one to strike as Shiro looked rather interested.

 _Models other than Gunpla on the Battle Arena? I think I heard rumors about PPSE expanding the Gunpla Battle industry to include non-gunpla models.'_ Shiro thought as she begins to skate out of the arcade.

"Which means I get to find new prey…" Shiro says darkly as she went to Kuro for a bit.

* * *

 **[PPSE Research Facility, Main Lobby]**

 _[Play OST-Singang Highschool (Town)-Closers Online]_

Shiro arrives at the PPSE Research Facility and enters through the main entrance, but before she entered, she swapped her roller blades for her shoes. In the main lobby, there was the male receptionist at the main counter as Shiro approaches him. The receptionist gives Shiro a strange look before he grabs a clipboard from under the desk.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have an appointment or something else?" The receptionist asks Shiro with a raised eyebrow.

"Umu! I have the job request right here!" Shiro happily said as she grabs the letter sent to her from her backpack.

The receptionist takes the letter and begins to read it as he begins to reach for the phone next to him and call someone. Seconds later, the call ends and he puts it down and give Shiro back the letter.

"Please wait for a few minutes; we have someone coming to escort you to your job." The receptionist said with a more polite tone along with a smile.

Shiro just huffs and waits on a nearby chair. Minutes later, an old PPSE scientist enters the lobby and looks at Shiro. He gestures her to follow him and Shiro does as she gets up from the chair, but accidently dropping her Haro in the process as it begins to roll after her.

 **[Main Hallway]**

 _[Play OST-074-Armored Core Formula Front]_

Both Shiro and the scientist walk down the bright hallway as the sides have windows showcasing several different PPSE projects or research. However, Shiro stopped at one of these projects to take a closer look at it. The project she was looking at was a hologram showcasing a heavily modified Lab Transport from the Gundam 00 series. The containers were replaced with their assault version and their engines were replaced 2 pairs of modified 16-tube GN Missile Launchers. They have the actual containers on the outer sides of the assault containers with another one underneath the bridge area and all 3 were equipped with engines similar designed to the Ptolemaios, but are using actual GN Drives to power it. In the middle of the ship is a large cube-like container and seems to be connected to the ship via docking doors. The bridge was enlarged to have most of the Ptolemaios rooms including medical rooms and sleeping areas, but no Veda terminal. Weapons seen on the ship are modified 75mm CIWS around the ship, GN beam guns set around the blind spots of the CIWS, GN Flak cannons above the bridge area, and several small GN Field generators placed around the entire ship that pop up when activated. The color of the ship is dark blue and black with silver outlines. Next to the projected ship were 2 mobile suits. The first one was a GN Archer that was shrunken to the size of a Skygrasper, it was equipped with GN cannons seen on the Gaga Cannons mounted on the inner side of the missile launchers and a railgun on the middle of the backpack and it was painted grey and black with dark red outlines and their lights and visor were dark purple. The second one was the mass produced version of the Seraphim Gundam which was known as the SEM, they were equipped with the 0 Gundam's Full Armor package expect for the mouthpiece, their GN beam machinegun moved to the right side of the skirt, the double barreled beam gun was combined with a GN Shield in a similar fashion to the Full Armor Gundam in the Thunderbolt Sector and was mounted on the left arm and it was painted all black with their lights and visor being polarized blue.

"Hey mister scientist, what are those?" Shiro questioned the old man as she stared at the holograms.

"Oh those? The ship and MS shown there will be launching with you for the experiment." The scientist answered as he stopped to look at the holograms.

"The custom GN Archers are known as "Cub" Archers since we designed them to follow the custom SEMs, which we call them Striker SEMs. The model number for the ship is CBS-00 Heavy Assault Lab Transport, but we don't know what to call it." He also added in as Shiro takes guess at the name.

"How about "Fang"? Shiro asked as the scientist turns to her.

"Why is that?" The scientist asked back.

"I mean, it is a transport ship, but you upgraded it with lots of weapons, so you gave it fangs." Shiro answered as the scientist nods his head.

"Ah, I guess it makes sense, but I'm also guessing what the experiment is." The scientist said as Shiro nods her head.

"Well, first thing you must know is that this experiment is off the records, meaning no records of you testing this out and you ever having contact with us will not be known to the public, do you understand this? The scientist questioned Shiro as he starts to walk off.

"I'll explain the experiment once we get to the main testing area, come along." He said as he starts to leave.

"Wait for me!" Shiro shouted as she runs after him.

 **Me too! Me too!"** Haro said as it chases after Shiro by rolling.

* * *

 **[Main Testing Room]**

 _[Play OST-Test Pattern-Armored Core For Answer]_

Both of them enter the area marked for the testing. It was rather very large and right now it only had a massive Battle Arena, a single control pod for the Builders, and a large one sided window for the observers and scientists in a room on the upper floor.

"So what's my mission again?" Shiro asked as she walked into the room.

"We basically testing a new type of system for Gunpla battle but the Battle Arena always detect the system as an enemy, so they would send in mobile suits to destroy it, that's why we have the ship and defensive mobile suit squads." The scientist answered as he starts up the Battle Arena.

"Well, this is it, so you ready to start?" The scientist asked Shiro as he turns to face her.

"Of course I am, but do I have to really wear this?" Shiro answered and questioned the scientist as she was wearing a female version of Banagher's pilot suit, but is silver colored with red outlines.

"It's for recording data for how immersive you can get while also not being harmed, basically it's to record how well you are doing in the cockpit." The scientist answered as Shiro just raises an eyebrow.

"Well, it's almost time, get to the control pod. Your Gunpla is already stored inside the Battle Arena and we also added in your custom cockpit, good luck." The scientist added in as he walks away to leave the room.

Shiro just shrugs her shoulders as she walks towards the control pod as Haro follows. She enters the pod and is delighted that the cockpit is her custom one as she picks up Haro as it was tapping her feet by rolling. She places it down on the little platform on the right side of the sports bike. The Haro's eyes light up as the machinery inside the pod starts to activate. Shiro gets on the sports bike and places her GP Base in the middle of the controls. The GP Base activates as it shows the PPSE symbol before fading away to show her name and her custom model names.

 **Builder: Shiro**

 **Model: RX-79BD-1 Grey Destiny and CBNGN-003 Hunter Flag**

Shiro chooses the Hunter Flag as her main machine as she puts on her helmet. She grabs a small computer chip from the suit and installs it into the back of her helmet. The helmet starts to show several screens before fading away to activate the holographic interface. She closes her eyes as the sound of Plavsky Particles being generated is heard.

"Link." Shiro said as everything went white.

* * *

 **Battle Arena**

 **-Stage: Space (Celestial Being Mothership)**

 _[Play OST-Trench Warfare-Youjo Senki]_

Shiro opens her eyes as she sees that the Hunter Flag in MA form as it is inside a hanger and she was pretty sure it was Celestial Being one due to the slim and grey color is design and above Hunter Flag is Grey Destiny as it was being held up by magnetic locks. Several different colored Haros in Karels were doing work on the Hunter Flag as they start to float away from the suit. Shiro does final checks on the suit as the hanger doors begin to open as the holographic screen on the roof glows red as it says **Standby** as the linear catapult aligns with the unit.

"This is Shiro, Hunter Flag, lets rock!" Shiro exclaims as she puts her feet down on the left pedal as she felt the Gs pull her back a bit as Hunter Flag is launched.

Hunter Flag exits the hanger as it was being launched from the bottom container of the Heavy Assault Lab Transport. Erm, sorry, "Fang" as it closes the door behind the unit. As Hunter Flag is flying near Fang, Shiro admires the view outside as she realizes she is in close range of the Celestial Being Mothership, but that is short lived as her suit's alarms blare. She uses the sniper visor to get a closer view on the enemies heading towards her and could only scoff at them. The enemy only consisted of a company size of 80 regular Core Boosters

"What a joke, well, time to earn my pay!" Shiro shouted as she pulls the sports bike's handles towards her before she pulls the trigger on the sniper visor.

Hunter Flag transform into its MS form as it starts to fire its GN Sword II Kai in rifle mode and along with its missiles. The beam manages to destroy 5 Core Boosters as the missile explodes near the company, releasing smoke mixed with green GN Particles. Seconds later, several missiles rush out of the smoke, but due to the GN Particles interfering with their tracking systems, the missiles just charge forward. Hunter Flag avoids some of these unguided missiles and destroys some of them by switching the GN Sword II Kai and swinging it down on the base while using the Defense Rod to block some of them. The remaining missiles head towards "Fang", but the ship was prepared for this as the small GN Field generators pop out and start to create a temporary shielding as the missiles slam into the field. After the missiles stop firing, the Fang opens up its side hangers as they begin to deploy the mobile suits. Only 2 5 MS squads fly out of the ship as the Striker SEMs were being carried by the Cub Archers in fighter mode. The Striker SEMs detach from the Cub Archers and begin to assume combat positions.

 **Squads ready! Squads ready!"** Another Haro said over a transmission as Shiro took a glance and couldn't help but burst out laughing as it was a red colored Haro was sitting on a platform in the captain's chair of the ship and is wearing an admiral cap.

"Alright ***giggles*** tell the Striker SEMs to open fire. ***giggles*** " Shiro said and giggled as she couldn't get over the fact the captain was a Haro.

The Striker SEMs understood the command as their optics glowed for a few seconds before they start to fire their double barreled beam guns and beam bazooka's at Core Boosters that were flying towards them. The shots land and destroy 15 Core Boosters as the spiral out of control and ram into eachother. The enemy gets in close on Fang as they fire their Mega Particle Cannons. Most of the beams are deflected by the GN Field, but some of them manage to break through and hit the ship, with the E-Carbon taking most of the damage, but it manages to leave a big hole on the right side of the ship. 2 Striker SEMs receive a message as their visor glow briefly before they fly back to Fang. The ship opens up its middle container as a one of the 2 Striker SEMs land inside.

* * *

 **[Inside the middle container of "Fang"]**

 _[Play OST-Dust Cloud-Gundam MS Igloo 2]_

The Striker SEM that landed inside the container is held up by 2 cranes as several Karels start to remove the armor pieces as nearby is what seems to be an enlarged AGE Builder starts activating. The machine hums for a few seconds when the door open to reveal a set of new armor that seems to be carrying tons of equipment meant for repairing a space station or ship. **(Think of the Aqua GM armor, but is loaded with all types of repair tools.)** 6 Karels mounted on the shoulders of the armor as the cranes holding onto the new Striker SEM turns around and detaches the unit as it boosts out of the container.

* * *

 **[Resuming Battle]**

 _[Resume previous OST at the 50 second mark]_

The unit exits the ship as the container closes behind it and starts to head to the hole on the right side of the ship with the other Striker SEM following it as an escort. The newly armored Striker SEM begins to use the wreckage of nearby Core Boosters to repair the ship by using a plasma cutter. The other Striker SEM provides covering fire as the repairs are being done. Minutes later, the hole is repaired as the Karels from the armor fix any small holes. The Karels return to the container with the engineer Striker SEM. While this was happening, Hunter Flag was holding on one of the Core Boosters as the cockpit shows no pilot as Shiro just watches the engineer Striker SEM from inside the cockpit.

"Hey mister scientist, what is Fang carrying that can do that?" Shiro asked over the comns with a puzzled expression.

"We like to call it the Battle Lab, it's basically an advanced AGE builder that can build every known weapon in the Gundam world, but can't make the real deal like the Satellite Cannon and we have to replace some power sources with usable ones." The scientist answered as Shiro resumed fighting.

Hunter Flag switches the GN Sword II Kai into sword mode and swings it down on the grabbed Core Booster as it was sliced in half and as it explodes, Hunter Flag quickly turns around and fires its linear cannons at 4 inbound Core Boosters. The rounds hit 2 of them as the last 2 were destroyed by the Cub Archers firing their GN cannons from above. The Cub Archers then engage in a dogfight with 5 Core Boosters as both sides try to land a hit on eachother. One of the Core Boosters begins to chase down a Cub Archer as it fires its vulcans, but they do minimal damage, but seconds later, it fires its missiles as one of them hits the Cub Archer's left engine. The fighter starts to lose control, but manages to transform back into MS mode and purge the backpack, but not before grabbing the GN beam rifles as it explodes. The Cub Archer flies backwards as it fires its weapons at the attacking Core Booster. The beams destroy the enemy fighter as another Cub Archer in fighter mode arrives to pick up the flightless Cub Archer. The unit discards its GN beam rifles as it uses the railgun while it was latched onto the fighter. 2 Core Boosters were destroyed by the Cub Archer duo with the railgun as they were chasing down 2 other Cub Archers. The last 2 of the Core Booster squad were destroyed by the last 2 Cub Archers as they boosted above them before cutting their engines and transform into their MS form as they pulled out their beam sabers to slice the fighters in half. As Hunter Flag returns to Fang's vicinity, Shiro inside the cockpit scans the battlefield as she contacts the Haro admiral.

"Hey Admiral Haro, I want to end this quickly, so fire all of the 8-tube GN missiles." Shiro bluntly states as the Haro just tilts itself.

 **Why? Why?"** Admiral Haro questions as Shiro just groans.

"Just lock onto the remaining Core Boosters and fire!" Shiro shouted as it fully understood this.

Admiral Haro's eyes flash pink before the Haros around have their eyes flash pink before they begin to resume active duties. Fang begins to open its 4 8-tube GN missiles as they start to launch. The missiles spread out as they begin to chase down the remaining Core Boosters. The defensive MS squads and Hunter Flag just watch as the enemy fighters as they try to avoid the missiles, but to fail as the missiles destroy 20 out of the 50 Core Boosters as the rest were eliminated by a full salvo of CIWS and beams from the GN beam guns and cannons. The Striker SEMs and Cub Archers begin to head back to "Fang" as inside the cockpit of Hunter Flag, Shiro lays back as she starts to complain how easy the job was in her head.

 _Meh, what a lame battle, I wanted something with more action and is something hard to kill. Maybe I should head back to the arcade and fight after thi…'_ Shiro was stopped mid thought as her cockpit's alarms blare indicating another attack.

 **Multiple beams inbound! Multiple beams inbound!"** Shiro's Haro warned as she begins to move the suit as they began to hit.

 _[Play OST-Second Wing-Project Nimbus]_

Several yellow beams appear of nowhere as they strike the PPSE team. Hunter Flag was lucky to avoid the initial attack, but several more beams forced the unit to purge its booster unit as it was hit right in the fuel tank along with the right leg. The parts detonate just as Hunter Flag boosts away from the expolsion. Shiro inside the cockpit just stares at the carnage caused by the beams. There were heavily damaged Striker SEMs and Cub Archers as they lost most of their limbs and equipment with a few a lucky ones only losing just a limb or equipment. Fang was completely fine as the beams were targeting the MS squads. Shiro manages to locate the shooter and when she zooms in on the shooter with the sniper visor and could only widen her eyes and drop her jaw. In her sights, she saw a giant octahedron floating in space before its upper part starts to transform into a traditional mobile suit form. Several parts of the mobile weapon start to disconnect before they start to transform into smaller mobile suits along with the same units flying out of one of the hangers of the Celestial Being mothership as they swarm around the giant.

"God…FUCKING DAMN IT!" Shiro shouted as she rubs her forehead as she suffered a major headache after seeing the Geminus, one of the few largest Mobile Weapons seen in Gundam along with its bit controlled mobile suits, the Hastas.

"We didn't expect the system to send in heavy reinforcements, please forgive us." The scientist said to Shiro over the coms.

 _[Play OST-Mirai No Owari-Project Nimbus]_

"Yeah, no shit…" Shiro muttered as she felt someone embrace her from behind.

 _Well…You can always swap with me "dear".'_ A faint ghostly image of Kuro appears behind Shiro as she purrs.

"Not today "dear", I'll let you go and have your fun in the next battle." Shiro replied to Kuro as she huffs and disappears.

"Time step things up." Shiro muttered as she presses down on the left pedal as Hunter Flag heads towards the inbound Hastas

 _[Resume OST at the 30 second mark]_

Hunter Flag along with 2 Striker SEMs and 3 Cub Archers fly towards the incoming swarm of Hastas as Fang arrives to recover the damaged mobile suits as Karels pick up additional salvage from the destroyed Core Boosters. The Striker SEM duo convert their arms into GN cannons and fire them as they clear the way for Hunter Flag and the Cub Archers while the duo retreat back to "Fang" for further orders.

"Haro, send the Battle Lab this data and I want it to stay inside the container, got it?" Shiro asked as she sends data to her Haro using her GP Base.

 **Alright! Alright!"** Haro chirped as its eyes flash as it was sending data to the Battle Lab.

Meanwhile, Hunter Flag slashes through the swarm of Hastas as they make their way towards Geminus. The large mobile weapon fires its small Mega Particle Guns at the group. The group manages to avoid the beams as they hit other Hastas behind them, before they get in up close. The Cub Archers fire their GN beam rifles at Geminus, but the beams seem to hit an invisible barrier. The Geminus launches its 2 large hands as they try to grab the group.

"An I-Field generator? Well, it seems beam weapons won't do, better swap weapons." Shiro muttered she taps one of the holographic interfaces.

Hunter Flag stores its GN Sword II Kai on its back waist and pulls out a rectangular box from its right leg and it transform into a type of linear rifle and loads an ammo clip that ejected from the Defense Rod. The Hastas fire beams from their arms, but most of them miss and hit the I-Field of the Geminus. Hunter Flag fires the linear rifle as it fires the solid rounds at high speeds at the Hastas, completely ripping right through them. The Cub Archers also fire their railguns by converting into fighter mode and the rounds hit one the Geminus's flying hands as it strays from its course. Hunter Flag boosts away from the Geminus as it fires another wave of beams, but is interrupted by the Cub Archers as Hunter Flag aims with linear rifle at the giant. Inside the cockpit, Shiro pulls down the sniping visor as she was trying to locate the Geminus's I-Field generator and she found slightly sticking out deep inside the lower torso where some of the small Mega Particle Guns are located. However, she couldn't land a hit as the Hastas were swarming around it, but all that changed when Fang arrived and fired its CIWS at the swarm, dispersing them.

"Thanks for the assist" Shiro shouted over the comns.

 **No problem! No problem!"** Admiral Haro chirped as Shiro takes aim.

Shiro pulls the sniping visor trigger as outside the bullet exits the linear rifle and fires in a straight line, piercing through any Hastas that were unluckily in front of it. The Geminus tries to use the other flying hand to deflect the bullet, but it was blocked off by the Cub Archers intercepting it as the bullet enters the unit's body and hits the I-Field generator, causing an impressive chain expolsion. The Geminus still stands, but the lower torso took quite the damage as most of its small Mega Particle Guns were destroyed. The unit begins to randomly fire its Mega Beam Guns as the Cub Archer and Hunter Flag retreat to "Fang" for cover as some of the Hastas were destroyed in the crossfire. The Battle Lab door open for Hunter Flag as they begin to push something out, which was a Big Gun from the Gundam Thunderbolt series, but there is not bottom support and it seems to be designed to be slung over the shoulders. The Cub Archers return to Fang's hanger bays as the modified Big Gun is launched towards Hunter Flag. Hunter Flag stores the linear rifle away as the weapon latches on its right arm the unit's left arm holds onto a secondary grip. A triple-barreled targeting camera covers Hunter Flag's face, before the faceplate opens up to allow the eyes to see the camera. Inside the cockpit, the light was flashing red as several holographic projections show warnings that using this weapon for too long will overload the suit's battery, but Shiro doesn't mind this as she pulls down the sniping visor.

"Only got one chance at this…" Shiro mutters as she sees Geminus covert its lower part of its body into a Scatter Mega Particle Cannon.

The Geminus locates Fang and Hunter Flag as it aims the cannon at both of them. The beam begins to charge up, but Hunter Flag was already ready as it pulls the trigger as a slim beam comes out of the Big Gun and hits the Geminus, but misses the cannon. Shiro clicks her tongue inside the cockpit as she takes another shot and that beam destroys most of the Geminus's upper body, but leaving the head, an arm socket and at least half of its body. The Geminus finishes charging as it fires a large beam that scatter everywhere, but most of them were targeting Hunter Flag and Fang. Fang begins evasive maneuvers as the small GN Field generators pop out and activate as the ship begins to dodge some of the beams. Hunter Flag makes no attempts at moving and fires one more shot before a beam pierces right through the Big Gun as Hunter Flag ejects it and flies away before it could explode. The beam hits the Geminus's cannon as it overloads and detonates, leaving a wreck of a mobile weapon.

 _[Stop OST]_

Inside the cockpit, Shiro just breathes in relief as the big battle was over and now she could take a break. Several small bits teleport in as they form a large energy gate infront of Fang, but before the ship could go any further, the undamaged Cub Archers fly out and begin to dismantle most the Hastas and return their salvaged remains back to Fang as they continued the process. Minutes later, Hunter Flag returns the bottom container of ship as they finish salvage operations and the unit begins to dock as the door opens. However, inside the cockpit, Shiro gains that sinking feeling that it's not over yet.

 **Beginning Quantum Teleport! Beginning Quantum Teleport!"** Admiral Haro said as Fang starts to fly towards the energy gate, but several alarms blare as the Haros look around confused.

The Geminus was still alive due to cockpits being in the head as the unit starts to turn towards Fang and begin charging its main weapon. Shiro tries to get Hunter Flag back out there, but the unit was already locked and the doors were closed, so she could only watch in horror.

"Hey! Someone give me controls the ship or else it's a failure again for you fools!" Shiro shouted over the comns as the scientist says nothing as he hands the controls of the ship to her.

Shiro targets the damaged Geminus and fires. The Fang releases 4 GN Missiles each from its 16-tube missile launchers and as they were close to the mobile weapon, the missiles have their sides purge off as several GN Micro Missiles begin to fly out of the main missiles. However, it was too late as the cannon fires and the missiles hit the Geminus, completely destroying it. The beam hits Fang, but in a turn of events the ship was protect an invisible barrier that wasn't the GN Field.

"FUUUUCCKKKK!" Shiro shouts as she felt the force before everything goes black for her.

* * *

 **[Main Testing Area]**

 _[Play OST-The Rising Sun is Setting-Command and Conquer Red Alert 3]_

The Battle Arena glows a bright white light as no one can see what was going before the light dies down as the Battle Arena made a forced shutdown as several scientists ran out of the observer room and into the testing area. One of them opens the control pod to see if Shiro as still inside, but there was nothing inside of it, even the custom cockpit. The old scientist could only sigh.

"I guess we can mark this as a failure, but PPSE won't learn about this." He said as the other scientists turn to nod at him.

"Remember what we were told to do." He added in a he pulls out a pistol and aims it at his head.

The other scientists follow this as they pull out their own pistols and pointed at their heads. Seconds later, they all pull the trigger and killed themselves as several rooms were engulfed in flames before they all explode, destroying the PPSE facility.

* * *

 **[Laurasia-Class ship orbiting the PLANT Colonies, Cafeteria]**

 _[Play OST-Main Theme-Project Nimbus]_

Meanwhile, inside a Laurasia-Class ship is a man in his 20s with tinted sunglasses was smoking in the cafeteria area. He was wearing a white Earth Alliance uniform as he had his eyes closed as he continues to smoke. Seconds later, the door to the cafeteria opens as a six-year old girl with short brown hair walks in, sweeping some of the smoke away with her right hand as she looks at the man.

"You really need to stop smoking the cafeteria area when no one is around, "Gai"." The girl says as the man just turns to her and opens his eyes.

"Heh, it's not my ship, but I own the group who owns the ship, but I know what you were going to say, so what's today's mission?" "Gai" questions the girl as she pulls out a data pad and slides towards him, in which he picks it up and reads it.

"ZAFT hired us to investigate a strange energy signature near the Junius Seven wreckage, they want us to find out what's causing it and bring it to them, and they are willing to pay double the amount we got from our last mission.

"Hm, tell them that we accept, however, tell them that should the Earth Alliance appear and engage us, we will be pinning this on them, not us." Gai said as the girl understands and begins to leave the room.

"Understood, also, do you think it's time to see the new recruit's ability?" The girl asked as she leaves the room, not giving Gai the time to answer back towards her.

"Maybe it is time to see what the pilot is capable of…" Gai answers anyways as he puts his cigarette on a ash tray as he walks out of the cafeteria.

 **[Outside near the vicinity of the Laurasia-Class ship]**

 _[Play OST-Someone is Always Moving on the Surface-Armored Core for Answer]_

Meanwhile outside of the ship is a lone mobile suit zooming around the PLANT colonies as it leaving a red trail. Upon closer look, the unit is revealed to be a GINN High Maneuver Type that has been seriously modified. The head was remodeled with a faceplate with no mouth vent on the on bottom, dual glowing red eyes, and a helmet that has 2 fins on the sides with the front having a clear glowing red line. The chest has an emblem of a serpent striking down on the right side with a double-barreled 75mm CIW on the left side. The shoulders have large round armor that has 3 small slim blades on the outer sides. The arms have blades on the upper forearms, the fingers have small claws on them, and on the right hand is a rapier. The side waists have 3 of the same slim blades on the each side with a larger fatter blade on the back waist with its experimental assault rifle mounted on too. The legs are slimmer with the boosters on the sides with the feet standing on its toes with boosters on top of them. The back remains mostly the same with a 3rd cone like booster in the middle of the back. The unit was colored aquamarine and white. Inside the cockpit is a person wearing a light purple version of Kira's pilot suit during SEED, controlling the suit and is admiring the scenery. The pilot visor is obscured, so it is unknown if the pilot is male or female, however the pilot did sense something as they turn to their right, where the Junius Seven wreckage is located ahead. The pilot just stares the as the custom GINN stares ahead too.

 **[End Entry]**

* * *

 **SignalHunter: Well that's the end of this chapter, sorry if this too long, I was being a lazy motherfucker and wrote this at home, not at school where I take a computer class. Anyways, as was I saying…wait…why is this written like a scrip…**

 ***Sounds of a cartoon hammer hitting someone's head is heard before a body falls down and makes a loud thud***

 **?: Sorry about this Mr. Author, but I would like to relay a message to Mr. GKC and Firem.**

 **?: This is Shiro if you're wondering and the author would like to ask if you are interested in submitting a OC for his other story, Gundam Build Fighters Rise of BLADE, you can use any mech you like, so you are not restricted to Gundam.**

 **Shiro: Just be sure to see what divisions in the group is available and follow the template and other crap, of course you don't have to submit one, he is just wondering if you'll would like to submit one and he will save a division spot for you 2.**

 **Shiro: Anyways, that is it and I am out!**

 ***Sound of a something jumping through a window is heard before the author (me} groans and wakes up.**

 **Um, anyways, that is pretty much it and Shiro and Kuro will be meeting Serpent Tail along with a newcomer to the group.**

 **I should name Shiro's Haro, how about Haiiro, since its grey in Japanese.**

 **Here is the profile for Fang and its mobile suit crew.**

* * *

 **Ship Serial Number: CBS-00 Heavy Assault Lab Transport**

 **Namesake: "Fang"**

 **Ship Type: Offensive Transport Ship**

 **Power Plant: GN Drives x4**

 **Special Equipment: E-Carbon armor, Small GN Field Generators, Battle Lab, Trans-Am System (Only if all Striker SEMs are docked), Module Build**

 **Armament: Enhanced 75mm CIWS x16, 16-Tube Spreader GN Missiles x2, 8-Tube GN Missiles x4, GN Beam Gun x16, GN Beam Cannon x4, GN Flak Cannons x6**

 **Defensive Armament: Security Automatons x24, Battle Lab weapons, GN Smoke Dischargers, CB Shuttles x5, Recon Probes x10**

 **Crew: Haros, Shiro, Automatons (Both security and engineering), Karels**

 **Appearance: Based on the Lab Transport, the containers were replaced with their assault version and their engines were replaced 2 pairs of modified 16-tube GN Missile Launchers. They have the actual containers on the outer sides of the assault containers with another one underneath the bridge area and all 3 were equipped with engines similar designed to the Ptolemaios, but are using actual GN Drives to power it. In the middle of the ship is a large cube-like container and seems to be connected to the ship via docking doors. The bridge was enlarged to have most of the Ptolemaios rooms including medical rooms and sleeping areas, but no Veda terminal. Weapons seen on the ship are modified 75mm CIWS around the ship, GN beam guns set around the blind spots of the CIWS, GN Flak cannons above the bridge area, and several small GN Field generators placed around the entire ship that pop up when activated.**

 **Color: The color of the ship is dark blue and black with silver outlines.**

 **Info: Developed by PPSE, its purpose was to test out new equipment designed by PPSE, test out new Battle Lab equipment, and to transport spare parts or important items. The ship was also upgraded to have extra weapons to fend off any small groups of attackers. The ship is purely autonomous and can run without a human crew, but it does have the common rooms and oxygen for unknown reasons.**

 **Fang's Defense Squads**

 **Squad #1**

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number: GN-00902 Striker SEM**

 **Namesake: Striker SEM**

 **Unit Type: Unmanned All Rounder Support Mobile Suit**

 **Power Plant: Large GN Condenser**

 **Special Equipment: E-Carbon armor, Bit Control System, GN Composite Armor (Only for regular pack), Armor System, Trans-Am System**

 **Armament: GN Beam Machinegun, GN Beam Saber x2 (Located in the arms), GN Shield, Double Barrel Beam Gun (Only for regular pack), Beam Bazooka (Only for regular pack), assortment of weapons from different armors, GN Vulcans x2, GN Cannons x2 (Located in the arms)**

 **Optional Armament: Different Armors, Vanguard Overed Boost booster pack, Net Gun, Small GN Field Generator, Jump Unit (Muv Luv Alternative)**

 **Pilot: AI, Shiro's Haro, "Fang's" Haro crew**

 **Appearance: Based on the SEM, they were equipped with the 0 Gundam's Full Armor package expect for the mouthpiece, their GN beam machinegun moved to the right side of the skirt, the double barreled beam gun was combined with a GN Shield in a similar fashion to the Full Armor Gundam in the Thunderbolt Sector and was mounted on the left arm.**

 **Color: It was painted all black with their lights and visor being polarized blue.**

 **Info: Designed by PPSE for the sake of defending "Fang", they were created for the idea of an all-purpose support machine that can help "Fang" in different situations. They use the Armor System which allows them to swap out different armor for different purposes like a repair armor that is equipped with several repair tools and equipment. The AI's used are smart to be able to fend for themselves, but not as strong as an ace pilot.**

 **Squad #2**

 **Mobile Suit Serial Number: GNR-101A Cub Archer**

 **Namesake: Cub Archer**

 **Unit Type: Unmanned Transformable Interceptor Support Mobile Suit**

 **Power Plant: Large GN Condenser**

 **Special Equipment: E-Carbon Armor, Underside Attachments, Transformable Frame, Single Seated Rescue Pod, Bit Control System, Overdrive Engine**

 **Armament: GN Beam Rifle x2, GN Vulcans x2, 8-Tube GN Missile Launchers x2, GN Beam Sabers x2, Gaga Cannon GN Cannons x2, Railgun**

 **Optional Armament: Assortment of underside weapons, Particle Tank Refueling Station, GN Smoke Dischargers, Weapon Rack, Small GN Stealth Field Generator**

 **Pilot: AI, Shiro's Haro, "Fang's" Haro crew**

 **Appearance: Based on the GN Archers. It was shrunken to the size of a Skygrasper; it was equipped with GN cannons seen on the Gaga Cannons mounted on the inner side of the missile launchers and a railgun on the middle of the backpack.**

 **Color: It is painted grey and black with dark red outlines and their lights and visor were dark purple.**

 **Info: Designed by PPSE to help intercept high speed targets heading towards "Fang", they were equipped with an Overdrive Engine to break its limit for a short time to reach the target in time. It was given extra weapons to help fend off enemies while in fighter mode and the underside can attach any type of equipment or carry the Striker SEMs into battle. The AI was designed to support the Striker SEMs and defend "Fang" when they are out of commission.**

 **Notes**

 **-Battle Lab: Basically an advanced AGE Builder located in the container in the middle of the ship. It uses data gathered from the drones or combat footage recorded and sent to the factory itself to create new types of experimental weapons. It also has data on known weapons like a beam spray gun and other known weapons in the Gundam Universe. However, it cannot create massive weapons like battleship only weapons due to resource shortage and it will replace the power with a usable and abundant one for example, the Satellite Cannon from the After War Gundam X series will be powered by the suit or a large battery pack.**

 **Please go read _Gundam-Knight-Chris's_ works as his are pretty damn good and is a better writer than me along with Firem78910 story "Before the Stardust" that covers his OC's background in the main story.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe advice.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	3. Entry 02

**Hello people this is SignalHunter again, and today is another chapter for Gundam SEED: Hunter's Tale. Last chapter, we had Shiro disappearing from a PPSE Research facility with the staff killing themselves and setting to flames, while meanwhile in the Cosmic Era, we have Serpent Tail being hired to investigate a strange energy signature near the Junius Seven wreckage with a new recruit piloting a custom GINN, who is this pilot, all will be revealed next chapter, but there will be slight hints to who the mysterious pilot is.**

 **Anyways, let's start the show! *Shiro snickers from behind* I heard that! *Cartoon chase music plays as author begins to chase down Shiro***

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC and the custom units and ship.**

* * *

 **Entry 2: A Rude Welcoming Party**

 ** _[Flashback, unknown year, unknown alley in an unknown city]_**

 _[Play OST-Becoming Turbid-Corpse Party: Blood Covered]_

 _Screams of agony can only be heard as 7 men in suits armed with pistols are frantically falling back as they seem they had seen true hell. The men were communicating with scared expressions as they were aiming their pistols at the dark part of the alley._

 _"_ _W-what do we do boss?! This "kid" has already killed 5 of us!" One of the men in suits stated scared as he turns to a larger man in a suit._

 _"_ _Calm down! As long as the kid is busy with the others, we should be safe." The boss says but is also unsure if they are safe._

 _"_ _Oh man…Screw this! I'm getting out of…" Another suited man states, but is cut off as the sound of a knife being flung and it hitting flesh is heard as the others turn to look at him and can only watch in horror as the man gurgles blood as a large cut wounds opens on his right neck as his body drops to the ground, making a pool a blood._

 _"_ _Ohhhh boyssss…." The voice of a little kid makes the men have chills crawl up their spines as they turn to the source of the voice, which was still in the dark._

 _"_ _Fire!" The boss shouts as him and his men begin to open fire into the dark._

 _Several bullets enter the darkness, but all of them failed to hit and seconds later a shadowy blur rushes towards them. 2 of the 7 men that were close to the dark part of alley suddenly had scissors sticking out of their chests before dropping to the floor, coughing blood. One of the 7 tried to aim at the blur, but only ends up with a sewing needle being thrown at his left eye as he screams in pain before the blur uses a hand to smash his face into a wall, plunging the sewing needle deeper into his eye as it kills him. The last 3 make a run for it as they fire back while they run, but that was a fatal mistake as one of them didn't notice the very thin metal wire noose in front of him as it ensnares his neck as he struggles to get it off before finally dying as his body was reeled up as the last 2 just keep running, ignoring their ally's death and hung body. The last minion of the boss was killed with a small hatchet to the back as the boss fell down after several sewing needles pierce his legs. The boss turns around and crawls back as he keeps firing his pistol at the approaching shadow._

 _"_ _Demon!" The boss shouts no fear as he keeps firing his pistol before it starts clicking and everything goes black for him._

 ** _[A few seconds later]_**

 _2 men in the same suits as the previous ones were waiting outside of the alley with them guarding a limo as they start to grow impatient._

 _"_ _Hey man, what's taking the boss so long." One of the men asked his partner._

 _"_ _Not sure, but he did say something about picking up a VIP." The other replied before they hear footsteps._

 _Both of them point their pistols at the source of the sound, but were surprised as it was just a 8-year old boy with white hair and brown eyes._

 _"_ _P-please help me…" The boy whimpered as he limps towards them._

 _"_ _Stay back kid! We're warning you!" One of the men shouted as the boy just limps closer as they tighten the grip on the triggers._

 _The kid said nothing as he suddenly rushes forward and stabs both of them with twin combat knives as all three of them drop to the ground. The only things that the 2 men saw were the boy's eyes that were suddenly yellow with a crazy smile on his face._

* * *

 **[Play Opening-Clattanoia-OxT]**

 **[Guitar and drum solo before vocals]** _The screen shows only black before a GP base starts to fall down slowly._

 **[Kotae wa doko e?]** _A hand grabs the GP base._

 **[Sagashite]** _The camera pans out to show a person falling down with the GP base as underneath the person is a white light._

 **[Where's my soul?]** _Camera switches to a close up view of the person's face, which is revealed to be Shiro as she clutches the GP base close to her as she starts to close her eyes before the screen goes white._

 **[Instruments]** _The title of the story appears in black words before the background changes to a city in flames with Grey Destiny with its back turned, overseeing the destruction as the words fade away as the camera gets in closer to the unit as it turns around before it visor glows from azure to red._

 **[It's like a fear warui yume no you de]** _Screen switches to Shiro lying on her front in a bed, reading a dirty magazine with slight drool coming out of her mouth._

 **[Mezametemo all I've got is bones]** _Shiro notices the camera as it makes a quick close up at her face as she smiles and makes a peace sign sideways with her right hand, covering her right eye._

 **[I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry]** _Scene switches to Gai leaning on his back in a hallway as he starts to smoke a cigarette as an automaton passes by him._

 **[Oh, there're are mysteries and miseries]** _The camera closes up on his face as he just ignores it as he breathes out smoke with it covering up the screen._

 **[Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete]** _The smoke clears up as the camera scene was now showing the mysterious pilot on the walkways of a hanger as their custom GINN HMT was being repaired by Karels as they lean on the rails._

 **[Sayaoeba right to left to hell]** _The pilot notices the camera as they turn to it, but the visor obscures the face while it blinds the camera with a glint._

 **[Ronrii no shoutai emo no shoutai]** _The scene changes to a black background as Shiro walks in as she turns to camera._

 **[Odoru 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage]** _She smiles happily as she spins around before the camera closes up on her face as she turns into Kuro as she smiles insanely as behind her is a blood red aura._

 **[Raise your flag, march on, fight]** _Scene switches to Shiro walking down a long dark hallway, wearing her pilot suit and helmet laying on her right side._

 **[Kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi]** _Several chains start to surround her as they block her way. Stopping her as she stares at the wall of chains._

 **[Wars and swords, tears and blood]** _The wall of chains starts to pour blood as the background changes to a burning village with several destroyed vehicles and piled bodies._

 **[Afureru chikara ga]** _The wall of chains fall apart as the background starts to crumble as Shiro continues her way._

 **[Fui ni waraidashita!]** _Scene switches to Shiro entering Hunter Flag's cockpit the hatch closes and everything goes dark._

 **[Drum beats]** _3 clips are played in order as the 1_ _st_ _one shows the cockpit coming online as Shiro gets ready, the 2_ _nd_ _clip shows Hunter Flag raising its head in activation and prepares to launch, and the 3_ _rd_ _clip shows the unit being launched as it leaves Fang's hanger as it gives the all green._

 **[Kotae wa doko e?]** _Screen now shows Hunter Flag flying through a debris field as several Moebius fighters charge towards it, firing their Vulcan guns. Scene switches to inside of Hunter Flag's cockpit as Shiro smirks as she avoids the shots as it shows Hunter Flag's right arm raising the GN Sword II Kai._

 **[Sagashite]** _The sword slashes down at one of the Moebius fighters as it explodes in purple smoke as Hunter Flag flies away._

 **[Where's my soul?]** Scene switches to Gai flying in his custom GINN as it avoids several missiles ahead of it as another GINN is following it, but is only a silhouette.

 **[Where's my heart?}** _The camera closes on the silhouette GINN as it pulls out a heavy sword and takes a combat stance._

 **[Riaru ni nomareteku]** _Camera pans out to show both GINNs spiraling around eachother as they slash right through the bridge of a Nelson-class ship as it explodes right behind them, showing off their glowing monoeyes._

 **[Don't hesitate, go this way]** _Scene switches to the custom GINN HMT as it stabs a nearby GINN with its rapier as it pulls out its experimental assault rifle as starts to fire a GINN behind it._

 **[Wakaranai]** _Scene switches to Shiro inside a cockpit, smiling as she pulls down the sniping visor and takes aim._

 **[Kamawanai]** _Camera pans out to show Grey Destiny as it charges its GN Sniper Rifle II._

 **[Magaimono furuttemo]** _Grey Destiny pulls the trigger as the beam fires and makes its way towards a silhouetted mobile suit, but the beam hits an invisible field as the screen goes white._

 **[Tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo]** _Screen clears as it now shows Shiro lying on the grass as she opens her eyes and rubs them._

 **[Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku]** _A hand reaches down in front of Shiro as she grabs it and is pulled up. It is revealed that Gai helped her get up as the mysterious pilot walks towards the duo as all three of them turn to face what's ahead of them._

 **[Misery-World]** _Scene switches to a freeze frame of Shiro, Gai, and the mysterious pilot as they face the camera with their respective mobile suits kneeling down right behind them._

 **[Guitar and drum solo before fading away]** _Camera pans out as it shows the previous scene, but in a photo frame as next to it is Shiro's GP Base._

* * *

 **[Laurasia-Class ship heading towards Junius Seven field, Bridge, 3 years before Archangel's descent to Earth]**

 _[Play OST-D91M-Xenoblade Chronicles X]_

Gai enters the bridge of the ship as a gruff blond man sitting in the captain's chair turns to look at him.

"Hey Gai! Welcome back!" The man said with a smile as Gai keeps walking forward.

"Reed, how much longer until we reach our destination?" Gai said as he looks through the glass.

"Well, in this speed, we should be there in about 2 to 3 hours." Reed said as he lays back on the captain's chair.

"Gai, you should also know, ZAFT is lending a search team that is on a Nazca-class to support our finds." The young girl said as she was checking data on a console.

"I didn't ask for the support, but at least we can pin this to ZAFT should Earth Alliance forces be there, thanks for that, Kazahana." Gai said as he pulls out a cigar and starts to light it as he starts to smoke.

"No problem." Kazahana said as she resumes work on the console.

"Anyways, how is our new recruit doing?" Gai asked as he takes the cigar out of his mouth to breathe out before he puts it back in.

"Elijah is keeping the newbie busy right now." A lightly tanned woman said as she works on her own console.

"Alright, let's regroup with the Nazca-class and head towards Junius Seven." Gai said as he starts to leave the room.

"Yes sir!" The rest of the crew shouted as they resume active duties.

 **[Meanwhile, in the hanger bay]**

Inside the hanger bay is the custom GINN HMT as inside the cockpit is the mysterious pilot. The pilot stares off into space they remember a certain incident.

 ** _[Flashback, unknown space]_**

 _The pilot could only recall them sitting in a cockpit and was fighting another machine, but is obscured and could only see large shields flying around, before a bright pink light ends the flashback._

* * *

 **[Present]**

The pilot wakes up after they hear tapping outside of their machine. The person tapping was a white haired man as he was floating, tapping on the cockpit.

"Hey newbie, you awake? We're almost there." The man said as Gai calls him out.

"Elijah, did you wake up the recruit?" Gai said as he leans on a railway.

"I did, so when are we deploying?" Elijah asked as he starts to float towards Gai.

"Right now, so get in your pilot suit." Gai said as Elijah just floats pass him.

The pilot got ready as the custom GINN HMT starts to activate. Gai was nowhere to be seen, but the sound of a GINN being activate is heard as the pilot turned to their right to see a custom GINN walking next to the pilot's own. The custom GINN HMT is loaded onto a catapult as the hanger bay opens, the unit launches as the pilot sees the Junius Seven debris field before noticing a Nazca-class ship with a 5 MS squad of Long Range Reconnaissance GINNs.

"You must be Serpent Tail; it's a pleasure meeting you." The captain of the Nazca-class said over the comns.

"Same here, but do remember this is on you if the Earth Alliance decides to search this place too." Gai stated over the comns as his custom GINN flies next to the custom GINN HMT.

Both sides said nothing as both of them enter the Junius Seven debris field, but both of them failed to notice a large shadow floating in the debris.

* * *

 **[Fang, inside the hanger]**

 _[Play OST-Intro-Armored Core for Answer]_

Meanwhile, inside Hunter Flag's cockpit is Shiro who is currently knocked out with her face lying down on the console as Haiiro **(Official name for Shiro's Haro)** reactivates as it takes a second to look around before it flaps its ears as it tries wake Shiro up.

 **"** **Wake up! Wake up!"** Haiiro shouts to wake Shiro up, but has no effect.

 **"** **Wake up! Wake up!"** Haiiro tries again, but jumps off its platform as it bonks Shiro head as it falls down to the floor and the results were rather…interesting…

"WHO THE HELLWOKE ME U…oh, damn it Haiiro." Shiro, now Kuro said a little pissed at the basketball sized robot.

 **"** **Sorry! Sorry!"** Haiiro said as it rolls on the floor.

Kuro said nothing as she picks up Haiiro and places it back on the platform as Hunter Flag starts to reboot. However, when the unit rebooted, Kuro started to float away from her seat and it took about 5 seconds for her to realize this as she grips on one of the handles to pull herself back on the seat. She checks her GP Base, but was rather confused as there were several new features onto the GP base that included **"Research"** , **"Development"** , and **"Artificial Gravity"**. Naturally she pressed **"Artificial Gravity"** , and when that happened, she felt normal again as the rest of her body fell back onto the seat and now Kuro had time to process this whole outcome.

 _'_ _Research and Development are pretty normal to me, but Artificial Gravity? That doesn't seem right; maybe I should check my GP Base again.'_ Kuro thought as she received no response from Shiro and Kuro guessed she is still knocked out from the light.

Kuro checks the GP Base again and finds a **"Eject"** feature and being the strange person she is, she presses it, but nothing happens as the there was an error sign on the GP Base indicating Kuro cannot eject nor get out of the cockpit right now.

 _'_ _Okay, something is definitely not right here. The only way to find out the problem is to go outside.'_ Kuro thought as she begins to move Hunter Flag as Fang's systems start to activate.

"Haiiro, contact Admiral Haro to open the bottom hanger and release Hunter Flag's locks." Kuro said as the visor on her helmet slides down, showing a blue tint.

 **"** **Okay! Okay!"** Haiiro replied as its eyes started to flash before they die out.

Meanwhile inside the bridge area of Fang, Admiral Haro comes online as the other Haros come online too as the systems started to boot up. Hunter Flag is being loaded onto a linear catapult, but is still missing its booster unit and right leg. The holographic screen on top gives the all clear as it glows green as Hunter Flag takes off, but with Kuro feeling more Gs than usual. The unit exits the hanger as Kuro takes a good look at the scenery, but was shortly interrupted as large debris was right in front of her, forcing her to take a quick dive down as Hunter Flag slows down and Kuro can analyze the situation. While the debris made it hard for her to see outside of the field, she did have a good assumption of where she is.

 _'_ _Hm, judging from the amount of debris here, I'm assuming that the Celestial Being mothership exploded when Geminus fired its weapon at me for some reason, the Mobile Weapon must have crashed into the mothership and detonated it.'_ Kuro guessed as she decides to check out other places in the debris field not realizing this is Junius Seven and several small shadows fly around.

* * *

 **[Junius Seven Debris Field]**

 _[Play OST-The Decision as Family-Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans II]_

Everything was silent inside the debris field as the LRRT GINNs were away from Serpent Tail and their Nazca-class as they went to scout the area and search for the energy signature while a 5 MS squad of Work GINNs were tearing apart debris that were heading towards the duo ships as they used several power tools. Gai in his custom GINN surveys the operation with the custom HMT GINN right next to him and another custom GINN that is light blue and has a blade on top of its head and inside the cockpit is revealed to be Elijah in a pilot suit looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey boss, shouldn't the Earth Alliance be here if the energy signature could be a weapon that could defeat ZAFT, just saying." Elijah asked Gai with a bored expression.

"We're not so sure, but if it was a weapon that can destroy ZAFT, they would have been storming this place by now." Gai replied as he continues to survey the area.

"I guess you are right…" Elijah muttered

"This is the daily report from Banshee Squad, this is Banshee 1 reporting that the energy signature is still not found, but Banshee 3 has not responded, are our inter-squad comns having problems?" The squad leader of the LRRT GINN squad said over the comns.

"That shouldn't be possible, try to contact Banshee 3 again, Banshee 1." The captain of the Nazca-class ship said over the comns.

"Roger that, Banshee 3 respond." Banshee 1 contacts Banshee 3.

"…" The comns are silent for Banshee 3.

"Banshee 3, please respond." Banshee 1 repeats.

 **[Banshee 3's Position]**

 _[Play OST-BT-7274-Titanfall 2]_

Banshee 3's LRRT GINN floats in the debris, unmoving, but the unit turns around to face the screen as it closes in on the cockpit area, revealing that it has been blown off and the pilot is dead with a bullet to the face, cracking the visor and blood everywhere. The unit just stays there as several smaller shadows fly pass the disabled mobile suit.

"Banshee 3, do you copy?" The voice of Banshee 1 said over the comns of the dead pilot.

* * *

 **[Back to Kuro in Hunter Flag]**

As this was happening, Kuro was watching from afar and what can be only described what's on her face is a face of disappointment.

"Of all the alternative Era scenarios to choose from, it had to be the Cosmic Era, stupid reused animations for every goddamn episode and other shit…" Kuro muttered as she complained about Gundam SEED.

"Well, that custom HMT GINN interests me, wonder who is piloting it." Kuro said before her cockpit alarms blare, indicating incoming missiles.

Hunter Flag turns to its right to see a small swarm of missiles head towards the Serpent Tail and ZAFT group. The Work GINNs take evasive maneuvers along with the custom HMT and GINNs, but one of the work GINNs wasn't lucky as a missile hits the unit in the back as the expolsion turns the unit around to be destroyed by the salvo of missiles.

"Well, this is going to be interesting…" Kuro muttered as she watches the upcoming battle.

* * *

 **[Back to Serpent Tail and ZAFT]**

 _[Play 01-Xenoblade Chronicles X]_

The ZAFT forces were in disarray as pilots were trying to figure out what was going on with the scouting units returning back to defend the ship.

"Holy shit!"

"Fuck! Is it the enemy?"

"Where are they!?"

"Calm down! We haven't lost all of our men, Banshee 1, what's your status?" The captain of the Nazca-class ship said with a serious look.

"This is Banshee 1, returning to base as quickly as possible, but encountering heavy resistance." Banshee 1 said as his LRRT GINN makes a dodge to its left as a high speed projectile zooms by it.

"This is Banshee 2, I have confirmed the enemies, and it's an Earth Alliance force, but I can't tell how large it is. SHIT!" Banshee 2 exclaimed as a missile destroys his LRRT GINN's right arm as it returns back to base.

"I guess it's time to earn our pay, right Gai?" Elijah asked with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed, let's show them what we got, everyone, choose your targets." Gai ordered his team as all three GINNs fly off to engage their own targets.

Gai's GINN fires its 500mm recoilless rifle to its right as the round hits an unknown target as it explodes into purple smoke as several Moebius mobile armors with some of them being equipped with the regular linear gun while others had an unknown underside weapon. The Work GINNs regroup and managed to arm themselves with heavy assault machine guns as they open fire on the inbound mobile armors. The rounds puncture right through the frontlines of the attacking Moebius as the others take evasive maneuvers as some open fire with their linear guns. The shots miss as the Work GINNs continue to fire, but some of the Moebius get through as the mobile suits turn around to keep shooting, but that was a fatal mistake as a green beam pierces right through a Work GINN as the others scatter.

"A beam weapon!?"

"On a Moebius!?"

"Damn you!" Were the reactions of the 3 remaining Work GINN pilots as they were far away from eachother.

"Die Coordinator scum!"

"Stay away from our home you monsters!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Were some of the voices of the Moebius pilots on an open comns channel.

"So this force is being directed by the Blue Cosmos, not surprising since they do have control over major Earth Alliance space forces." Gai said as his GINN throws an "Armor Schneider" combat knife at an incoming Moebius.

"I guess so, but you have to wonder how big and where did this force come from." Elijah said as his GINN fires its heavy assault machine gun at a Moebius that was planning to crash into the unit.

The custom HMT GINN boosts right past the Moebius's charge as it goes right past them and the unit continues to boost forward. Seconds later the unit avoids a large beam as inside the cockpit, the pilot manages to locate the shooter. The shooter is revealed to be a Nelson-class battleship that is being followed by 2 Agamemnon-class carriers and 2 Drake-class escort ships. The small fleet was still in the process of deploying their forces as several Moebius units equipped with different underside weapons were launching from the sides of the Agamemnon-class as the fleet guns rotate towards the single mobile suit as the captain of the Nelson-class gives the order to fire. The turrets fire as several beams and bullets fly towards the custom HMT GINN, but all them miss as the unit swiftly avoids them and begins to return fire with its experimental machine gun at one of the 2 Agamemnon's engines. The carrier starts to slow down, but the Moebius units keep flying out.

 **[Damaged Agamemnon-Class, Hanger Bays]**

 _[Play OST-G-LOW-S_ _à_ _F.S.K.O-Xenoblade Chronicles X]_

Everyone was in a hurry as pilots were getting into the last remaining Moebius units the ship had as engineers were loading their weapons, and several crewmen were putting out fires spreading from the engine room. The remaining pilots get into their Moebius as one of the pilots had a smirk on his face as he preparing to launch.

"Time to show these Coordinator bastards what us Naturals are made of…" The pilot said with confidence.

His confidence quickly faded away as it was replaced with fear as when he reached the launching catapult, the custom HMT GINN was right in front of his path as it aims the experimental machine gun at the Moebius. The weapon fires as the bullets tear right through the Moebius as the pilot is killed with a large bullet to the face as the Mobile Armor explodes, destroying the catapult launcher and the inside of the hanger bay.

"Fire at block 8!"

"Block 4 is on fire now!"

"Captain, at this rate, we're done for!" The crewmen panicked as the captain was angry at the change of events.

"Grrrrr. All gun platforms focus all fire on the GINN!" The captain ordered as the gunners begin to take action.

"Captain, there is an unidentified unit near the debris field; size is large as a mobile suit, permission to attack?" A crewman said as he founded another blip on the radar.

"Granted, fire a beam at it." The captain said as one of the Agamemnon's guns rotate towards the unknown target.

That proved to be a fatal mistake as when the turret fired and the beam was approaching the unknown target, the shot missed as the unit evaded the attack. Before the crew could process the information, several pink beams hit the ship and vaporized the bridge crew, promptly silencing the ship as it was just a floating husk.

"What the!? Another attacker?" A Moebius pilot question before his unit got shot by the same pink beam as it vaporizes him.

* * *

 _[Play OST-COUNTERATTACK-Gundam Extreme VS Full Boost]_

"Ah man, I really didn't want to fight, but since you Blue Cosmos fuckers decided to try to shoot my ass down, you're going to suffer my wrath." Kuro said over an open comns channel as both forces stop to look at the newcomer.

Hunter Flag rushes out of the debris field in MA form as both the Blue Cosmos and the custom HMT GINN pilot looked shocked at the new unit, but it seems the pilot had a different reaction, but couldn't be seen as the visor obscures it. While Hunter Flag was still damaged from the previous battle, it was still combat ready as it begins to rain hell on the intercepting Moebius units by firing its linear cannons. The Drake-class ships fire their vulcan guns at Hunter Flag, but shots trail behind the fighter as it starts to close in on one of the escort ships.

"What are you fools doing?! Shoot it down!" The captain of the targeted Drake-class shouted.

"We can't! It's in a blind spot." A crewman answered in a panic.

"Always wanted to try this, here goes nothing!" Kuro shouted as she directs Hunter Flag at the Drake-class and pushes down on the left pedal at full force.

Hunter Flag's engine roars loudly as it charges towards the Drake-class with no intention of stopping it. The Moebius units try to intercept it, but were too slow to even get in range to shoot it. The unit closes in as the GN Sword II Kai was infront of the unit as it was about to be used as a battering ram.

"Eat this!" Kuro shouted as Hunter Flag PIERCES right through the Drake-class as the crew didn't know what happened as flames engulfed them along with the ship as both sides look in shock.

"There's no way…" A Moebius pilot muttered as his unit starts to back away from the fight.

"With just a mobile suit, can we really win this war?" Another Moebius pilot asked as he begins to lose hope.

"You…You BITCH!" An angry Moebius pilot shouted towards Kuro as his unit charges at Hunter Flag.

The mobile armor recklessly charges at the far superior MS as it does an aileron roll as it spins around while the unused 4 missiles were fired along with a volley of machine gun fire. The sudden attack didn't even faze Hunter Flag as most of the shots either missed or were absorbed by the E-Carbon armor. However, it did piss off Kuro as when the Moebius unit was up close at Hunter Flag, the unit grabs the small mobile armor and begins to crush it slowly. The pilot ejects out of his unit as he grabs a assault rifle from his cockpit as he latches onto the cockpit of Hunter Flag and starts to open fire, but the bullets do nothing.

"Die you Coordinator slut!" The pilot said with angry as he continues to shoot at the unreachable cockpit.

This triggered Kuro as in a swift motion, Hunter Flag forcibly grabs the pilot with its right hand and starts squeeze him with brute force.

"I am not a Coordinator nor am I a slut!" Kuro shouted in rage as Hunter Flag crushes the pilot as he exploded into blood and matter as some of it got on Hunter Flag while other floated off into space or into Kuro's visor as her cockpit suddenly opened.

* * *

 _[Play OST-R &R with Dracula's Minions-Hellsing]_

Kuro was shocked at the bloody mess before she scrapped some of the blood off her visor with her right hand, looking at it. The cockpit closes as she slides up the visor to get a good look at the blood before she licks it. She felt a familiar sensation running up her spine as she starts to shiver.

" ***Giggles*** " Was her reaction as she starts to shiver more.

"What? What are you!?" Another Moebius pilot questioned Kuro as he recklessly charges at Hunter Flag, before being grabbed by the unit as it starts to crush him without any way out.

"More…Please…Give me more of your blood!" Kuro shouted with insanity on her face as her unit crushes the Moebius, spilling blood as she laughs at the sight.

 _[Resume OST at the 45 second mark]_

"Come at me you fuckers!" Kuro taunts them.

"No way! Fuck this! All hands, retreat from the battlefield!" The captain of the Nelson-class ordered all remaining forces as the ship begins to turn around and leave the area, but only for them to have a GN Sword II Kai slicing right through the bridge as the Nelson-class was destroyed.

"Now don't you run away from me…" Kuro whispered as she takes aim at the fleeing Blue Cosmos forces.

Even before Kuro could even fire at the fleeing forces, a high speed bullet grazes Hunter Flag's head as Kuro finds the shooter. The shooter is revealed to be a Moebius Zero as the mobile armor was providing cover for the fleeing forces along with 2 more Moebius Zero's as they prepare to charge at the MS.

"Ara? New toys to play with?" Kuro tilts her head with a faint smile.

"You aren't harming my allies you bastard!" The leader of the Moebius Zero trio said with determination.

The MA trio split off as they begin to engage Hunter Flag at different angles. All 3 of them deploy their gunbarrel pods at the lone MS. The pods open up as they begin to fire their autocannons at the MS as the bullets were stopped by the E-Carbon armors, but forced the unit to move, but as it was maneuvering around, the engines start to die out. Seconds later, Hunter Flag's engines shut down as the unit stops moving. Kuro tries to restart the engines, but her HUD indicates that her unit is out of fuel, in which she slams her fists on the controls.

"Out of fuel? Are you shitting me!?" Kuro shouted in rage as the Moebius Zero's close in.

Just as one of the Moebius Zero's was about to fire a combined shot with its linear gun and autocannons, several bullets pierce through the shooter as it cancels the shot and destroys the mobile armor. Both Kuro and the remaining Moebius Zero pilots turn to look at the shooter, which is revealed to be the custom HMT GINN as it puts away its experimental machine and pulls out its rapier.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Steampunk Factory-Elsword]_

"Ah damn it, I forgot about the ZAFT unit!" The leader of the MA trio squad as his unit aims at the GINN.

"Don't worry; we can take care of the unit as the other is out of fuel." The other MA pilot said as Kuro grew a tick mark.

Both Moebius Zero's fly off to engage the newcomer as they release the gunbarrel pods. The custom GINN also charges at the enemy and in surprising turns of events, the blades on the shoulders and back waist detach from the unit and begin to fly on their own.

"What the!? That GINN has remote controlled weapons?" Kuro said in a surprised tone.

"It doesn't matter if that GINN uses remote weapons or not, take it down!" The leader said as both Moebius Zero's begin to open fire.

The remote weapons begin to clash as the blades gain first strike as they disconnect a pod from the wire as it was torn apart in a swift slashing motion. One of the blades was blaster apart but a linear cannon shot as it explodes as the Moebius Zeros charge ahead. A gunbarrel pod gets behind the custom GINN and fires as it hits a booster on the right leg, causing an expolsion that heavily damages it as the unit lost balance as the gunbarrel pod was destroyed by the remote blades. The GINN fires its chest mounted 75mm CIWS as the final 3 gunbarrel pods on the squadmate Moebius Zero as the pilot struggles to find a weak spot on the unit, but was interrupted as several blades slash the MA into pieces. The squad leader was the last one remaining as his gunbarrel pods circle around the GINN. The pods don't fire but they rather charge at the MS as the unit begins to avoid them. In a surprising turn of events the wires on the gunbarrel pods managed to entangle the GINN as it was restraining the arms and legs from even moving and the MS couldn't escape even with its boosters. The Moebius Zero aims at the GINN's cockpit with its linear gun as the unit struggles to break free. However, one of the gunbarrel pods was destroyed by Hunter Flag as while it ran out of fuel, it still had power in its GN Sword II Kai as Kuro took aim at one of the pods to let the GINN escape.

"You owe me for this." Kuro states to the unknown pilot on a private comns channel.

The pilot says nothing the wire holding its right arm where the rapier was loosens as the unit throws its rapier at the gunbarrel pod using its wire to trap the left arm as it was destroyed. With both arms free the unit uses the blades on the upper forearm to cut the remaining 2 wires on the gunbarrel pod pods as the GINN charges at the Moebius Zero. The MA in question fires its linear gun at the GINN with the shot destroying the head, but was still operational. The claws on the GINN's hand reach the MA as it punctures the armor and the cockpit as it kills the pilot and the unit explodes.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Naberius Forest-Phantasy Star Online 2]_

Everything was rather peaceful as the Blue Cosmos forces retreated and with Serpent Tail and the ZAFT forces recovering. The custom HMT GINN approaches Hunter Flag slowly as Kuro as prepared to fire if needed. What she didn't expect was for the GINN to be helping her as it lends a hand. Hunter Flag takes the hand slowly as the GINN pulls the unit towards it as Kuro receives a message from the unknown pilot.

 **"** **We were sent to find out what was going on here and from that Flag you are using, I'm guessing you are the source."** The message said as Kuro was surprised at how this pilot knows her unit was a Flag.

 _'_ _This shouldn't be right, I'm in a reality version of the Cosmic Era, no one should know this was a Flag, unless…this person is someone like me, getting here from a freak accident.'_ Kuro thought with a puzzled look on her face.

 _'_ _Well, it might be possible, anyways, nice fight by the way.'_ Shiro said in Kuro's mind as she looked rather surprised.

 _'_ _What the!? Shiro…when did you wake up?'_ Kuro asked Shiro in her head.

 _'_ _Oh a few minutes before the fight, I was freaking out at first, but hey, it might be interesting to be in this timeline.'_ Shiro chirped.

"…"

"…"

 _'_ _Alright, I'm not even going to ask, you want control?'_ Kuro asked.

 _'_ _Not now, we got bigger problems here.'_ Shiro said as Kuro looked confused before she looked at what's ahead of here.

 _[Play OST-Troubled-Persona 3]_

Ahead of Hunter Flag and the custom HMT GINN was Gai and his custom GINN as Elijah came in behind him with his custom unit too. The remaining 4 LRRT GINNs were also with them as they aimed their weapons at Hunter Flag, however when they did that, several weapons were heard loading as when the small team looked around, the Striker SEMS and Cub Archers were back online and were aiming their weapons at Gai and the small team.

 **"** **Backup is here! Backup is here!"** Captain Haro said to Kuro over their comns as Kuro facepalmed.

"God damn it Captain Haro, wrong time…" Kuro muttered as both sides were at a standoff.

 **[End Entry]**

* * *

 **[Play Ending-Open your eyes-Asaka]**

 **[Beautiful piano music before rising]** _Screen shows a black background before green particles start to rain down as a white light starts engulf the screen._

 **[Tsumetai (another star)]** _Screen clears up to show a flash image of Shiro as she clutches her chest with her right hand as she looks right of her with a determined face as the image fades away._

 **[Namida mo (another sky)]** _Another flash image comes up to show Grey Destiny in a kneeled down position as rain falls on it as it also fades away._

 **[Furueru (another world)]** _A 3_ _rd_ _flash image pops up to show Shiro and Kuro back to back as they both clutch a rose to their chest with no emotion as Shiro's rose was azure colored with Kuro's a crimson red rose._

 **[Kono kodou saemo]** _Screen shows Shiro waking up from what seems to be a nightmare as she had wide eyes and was sweating as she looked around the dark room she was in._

 **[Open your eyes (another star)]** _Shiro starts to get off the bed she was on._

 **[Mitsumeau (another sky)]** _She grabs a pistol from a desk that appeared right of her._

 **[Hitomi wa (another world)]** _She walks forward before a few seconds later; she cocks her gun as she stops in her tracks._

 **[Samenai yume ni natte]** _She turns around aiming the pistol at who is behind her as it is revealed to be Kuro, aiming a similar pistol at her as both of them take aim at eachother as the screen goes red._

 **[Techno music]** _Screen clears up to show Grey Destiny in the burning wreckage of Fang as several Striker SEMS and Cub Archers come out of the crashed ship as they were behind Grey Destiny as all of their visors turn to blood red._

 **[Kanjiru mama ni sora no iro wa samazama de]** _Scene switches to Shiro limping in an alley as she clutches her head with her right hand as blood is running down it._

 **[Miru hito goto ni chigau ao ni somatta]** _Scene transitions to Kuro sharping a knife as she notices the camera and turns to it as she points the sharpen knife at it._

 **[Risou no kazu to iiwake no kazu o awase]** _Scene switches to a wreckage of Grey Destiny as it was missing its left arm and legs as the cockpit was open to show Shiro looking outside, leaning back as she drinks a can of beer._

 **[Mamotte bakari kizutsuku nante NANSENSU]** _Camera moves to the front of Grey Destiny as it reactivates as the head tilts to face the camera as the azure visor lights up._

 **[Life is not fair. But I will follow it.]** Screen now shows Shiro and Kuro walking side by side as in the background was the burning of a city as several GINNs and EA forces burn along with the city.

 **[Kegareru hodo ni kakkou tsukete]** _They both enter the burning city as the wreckage of several Cub Archers and Striker SEMS were nearby as they continue to walk forward._

 **[What can you do to promote world peace?]** _Scene switches to Shiro sitting down with her back to a wall as she holds onto Haiiro._

 **[Suroo mooshon ni toki o kizanda]** _She looks up to see Kuro with her hand out as Shiro reaches for it._

 **[Techno break before resuming]** _She grabs the hand as everything goes white._

 **[Tsumetai (another star)]** _Screen clears up to show empty space as Shiro gets up and looks around in confusion._

 **[Namida mo (another sky)]** _She continues to look around before she clutches her head in pain._

 **[Furueru (another world)]** _Scene switches to Kuro smiling as she was holding a bloody knife._

 **[Kono kodou saemo]** _Screen splits to show both Kuro and Shiro looking at the camera with one eye as they both show their respective eye color._

 **[Open your eyes (another star)]** _Scene transitions to the wreckage of Grey Destiny as it was missing the arms and the visor was flashing._

 **[Mitsumeau (another sky)]** _Screen flashes to show a brief flashback of Grey Destiny with its GN Sniper II with Shiro on the shoulder of the unit with a smile._

 **[Hitomi wa (another world)]** _Revert back to previous scene, but with the camera focused on the cockpit as it was opened showing Shiro loading a sniper rifle as she finishes loading it and aims it at the camera._

 **[Samenai yume ni natte]** _She fires the rifle as the as the last thing the camera saw was a faint image of Kuro behind Shiro as the screen goes white._

 **[Bijaku naru gokan ga]** _Screen clears up to show Shiro walking away from the wreckage of Grey Destiny._

 **[Bokura no sonzai]** _She stops to look at the camera as she smiles weakly at it._

 **[Chikakute (another star)]** _Scene switches to Kuro walking away from the burning city._

 **[Toosugiru (another sky)]** _She stops to look at the camera as she gives it the finger._

 **[Kono basho (another world)]** _Screen splits in 2 as the top part shows Shiro walking with her weak smile with the bottom part showing Kuro walking with a sadistic smile._

 **[Owari ga mata hajimaru yo]** _Both of them stop walking as the screen becomes one to show both of them staring down at eachother._

 **[ONE,]** _Both of them reach for something behind their backs._

 **[TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE,]** _The thing they are reaching for is a handgun as it glints._

 **[SIX, SEVEN, NINE]** _They pull out their handguns as they both aim the weapon at eachother._

 **[Cut music]** _Cuts to a freeze frame of Shiro and Kuro aiming their pistols at eachother as both of them had a smile on their faces._

* * *

 **Another chapter finished and first impressions gone wrong for Shiro, will she be able to defuse the misunderstanding, who knows? Anyways, I chose the songs based on what they mean along with how nice they sound. The mysterious pilot will be revealed in the next chapter along with the information on the custom HMT GINN.**

 **Please go read** ** _Gundam-Knight-Chris's_** **works as his are pretty damn good and is a better writer than me along with Firem78910 story "Before the Stardust" that covers his OC's background in the main story.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe advice.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	4. Entry 03

**Hello again, this is SignalHunter and today is another day for the next chapter for Gundam SEED: Hunter's Tale. Last time, we had a standoff between Fang's forces and Serpent Tail with ZAFT. Will the situation be defused, let's find out!**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC, the custom units, and ship.**

* * *

 **Entry 3: Welcome Aboard**

 **[Junius Seven Debris Field]**

 _[Play OST-Intrigue-Xenoblade Chronicles]_

Tensions were high as the Striker SEMS and Cub Archers were aiming their beam weaponry at the Serpent Tail trio and ZAFT forces as the same goes for them, but with the custom HMT GINN not aiming a weapon since it was helping Hunter Flag. Inside the cockpit, Kuro closes her eyes and opens them to reveal azure color, indicating Shiro was in control. She reaches for the controls and moves them as Hunter Flag mimics a hold fire hand gesture as the Striker SEMS and Cub Archers lower their weapons, but ZAFT and Serpent Tail still had their weapons raised.

"Look, if you would kindly please lay down your weapons, I can explain everything." Shiro said over an open video as she raises her hands in mock surrender.

"Should we have a reason to lay down our arms?" Gai said to Shiro with a raised eyebrow.

"I do…" Shiro said as she muttered something about bringing something here.

Seconds later, Fang emerges from the debris as the combined forces looked at the newcomer. The ZAFT forces along with Elijah were surprised at this unknown ship. While on the other hand, the unknown pilot and Gai were interested at this oddly designed ship. The Striker SEMS and Cub Archers retreat back to Fang as the side hangers open up to obtain the returning MS. Hunter Flag points to Fang as the custom HMT GINN follows its direction as it heads towards Fang. The weapons on Fang don't aim at the newcomer nor does it aim at the others.

"If you want answers, follow me inside, but I only want the Serpent Tail units to come in. You ZAFT boys can return to your ship." Shiro said as Hunter Flag is dragged into the right hangar bay.

The custom HMT GINN follows suite as it is dragged into the hanger. Both Gai and Elijah's custom GINNs look at eachother as the LRRT GINNs return to the Nazca-class.

"Should we trust her boss?" Elijah asks Gai.

"It's best to right now; we don't know where she came from along with that ship and its unknown MS." Gai said as his GINN heads towards the right hangar bay.

"I hope we don't get killed for this…" Elijah mutters as his GINN follows suite.

* * *

 **[Play Opening-Clattanoia-OxT]**

 **[Guitar and drum solo before vocals]** _The screen shows only black before a GP base starts to fall down slowly._

 **[Kotae wa doko e?]** _A hand grabs the GP base._

 **[Sagashite]** _The camera pans out to show a person falling down with the GP base as underneath the person is a white light._

 **[Where's my soul?]** _Camera switches to a close up view of the person's face, which is revealed to be Shiro as she clutches the GP base close to her as she starts to close her eyes before the screen goes white._

 **[Instruments]** _The title of the story appears in black words before the background changes to a city in flames with Grey Destiny with its back turned, overseeing the destruction as the words fade away as the camera gets in closer to the unit as it turns around before it visor glows from azure to red._

 **[It's like a fear warui yume no you de]** _Screen switches to Shiro lying on her front in a bed, reading a dirty magazine with slight drool coming out of her mouth._

 **[Mezametemo all I've got is bones]** _Shiro notices the camera as it makes a quick close up at her face as she smiles and makes a peace sign sideways with her right hand, covering her right eye._

 **[I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry]** _Scene switches to Gai leaning on his back in a hallway as he starts to smoke a cigarette as an automaton passes by him._

 **[Oh, there're are mysteries and miseries]** _The camera closes up on his face as he just ignores it as he breathes out smoke with it covering up the screen._

 **[Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete]** _The smoke clears up as the camera scene was now showing the mysterious pilot on the walkways of a hanger as their custom GINN HMT was being repaired by Karels as they lean on the rails._

 **[Sayaoeba right to left to hell]** _The pilot notices the camera as they turn to it, but the visor obscures the face while it blinds the camera with a glint._

 **[Ronrii no shoutai emo no shoutai]** _The scene changes to a black background as Shiro walks in as she turns to camera._

 **[Odoru 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage]** _She smiles happily as she spins around before the camera closes up on her face as she turns into Kuro as she smiles insanely as behind her is a blood red aura._

 **[Raise your flag, march on, fight]** _Scene switches to Shiro walking down a long dark hallway, wearing her pilot suit and helmet laying on her right side._

 **[Kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi]** _Several chains start to surround her as they block her way. Stopping her as she stares at the wall of chains._

 **[Wars and swords, tears and blood]** _The wall of chains starts to pour blood as the background changes to a burning village with several destroyed vehicles and piled bodies._

 **[Afureru chikara ga]** _The wall of chains fall apart as the background starts to crumble as Shiro continues her way._

 **[Fui ni waraidashita!]** _Scene switches to Shiro entering Hunter Flag's cockpit the hatch closes and everything goes dark._

 **[Drum beats]** _3 clips are played in order as the 1_ _st_ _one shows the cockpit coming online as Shiro gets ready, the 2_ _nd_ _clip shows Hunter Flag raising its head in activation and prepares to launch, and the 3_ _rd_ _clip shows the unit being launched as it leaves Fang's hanger as it gives the all green._

 **[Kotae wa doko e?]** _Screen now shows Hunter Flag flying through a debris field as several Moebius fighters charge towards it, firing their Vulcan guns. Scene switches to inside of Hunter Flag's cockpit as Shiro smirks as she avoids the shots as it shows Hunter Flag's right arm raising the GN Sword II Kai._

 **[Sagashite]** _The sword slashes down at one of the Moebius fighters as it explodes in purple smoke as Hunter Flag flies away._

 **[Where's my soul?]** Scene switches to Gai flying in his custom GINN as it avoids several missiles ahead of it as another GINN is following it, but is only a silhouette.

 **[Where's my heart?}** _The camera closes on the silhouette GINN as it pulls out a heavy sword and takes a combat stance._

 **[Riaru ni nomareteku]** _Camera pans out to show both GINNs spiraling around eachother as they slash right through the bridge of a Nelson-class ship as it explodes right behind them, showing off their glowing monoeyes._

 **[Don't hesitate, go this way]** _Scene switches to the custom GINN HMT as it stabs a nearby GINN with its rapier as it pulls out its experimental assault rifle as starts to fire a GINN behind it._

 **[Wakaranai]** _Scene switches to Shiro inside a cockpit, smiling as she pulls down the sniping visor and takes aim._

 **[Kamawanai]** _Camera pans out to show Grey Destiny as it charges its GN Sniper Rifle II._

 **[Magaimono furuttemo]** _Grey Destiny pulls the trigger as the beam fires and makes its way towards a silhouetted mobile suit, but the beam hits an invisible field as the screen goes white._

 **[Tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo]** _Screen clears as it now shows Shiro lying on the grass as she opens her eyes and rubs them._

 **[Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku]** _A hand reaches down in front of Shiro as she grabs it and is pulled up. It is revealed that Gai helped her get up as the mysterious pilot walks towards the duo as all three of them turn to face what's ahead of them._

 **[Misery-World]** _Scene switches to a freeze frame of Shiro, Gai, and the mysterious pilot as they face the camera with their respective mobile suits kneeling down right behind them._

 **[Guitar and drum solo before fading away]** _Camera pans out as it shows the previous scene, but in a photo frame as next to it is Shiro's GP Base._

* * *

 **[Inside of Fang's right hangar bay, 3 years before Archangels descent into Earth]**

 _[Play OST-Colony 9 (Night)-Xenoblade Chronicles]_

Gai and Elijah's GINNs managed to dock with Fang's hangar bays. The units were directed to open slots in the hanger as the doors close and once they reached the spot; several large metal clamps lock the unit in place. Gai and Elijah exit their cockpits along with taking a handgun they usually keep with them as zero gravity was in effect. Shiro and the unknown pilot were already out of their units as Shiro had her helmet off. Both her and the pilot look to see Gai and Elijah taking off their helmets and were meeting up with them.

 _'_ _Gai Murakumo and Elijah Kiel, pretty interesting characters and not bad looking, but not my taste.'_ Shiro thought as a faint mental projection of Kuro was behind her as she agreed with her by nodding her head as she disappears.

"So you're the pilot of that unknown MS, you're as young as those ZAFT recruits I usually see." Gai stated as Shiro pouted at the comment.

"I could say the same for Mr. Elijah over there." Shiro says as she earns a "Hey!" from Elijah.

"Judging from your statement, I assume you already know who we are." Gai says as Shiro motions the Serpent Tail trio to follow her as an Automaton leads the way.

The small group follows the automated robot as they watch the Striker SEMS and Cub Archers in the hanger being disassembled for repairs. The Haros in Karels were taking the parts to a different section of the ship as the AI Cores of the MS were stored until further combat. The Serpent Tail trio was interested at these machines that didn't need a human pilot to operate it, but rather an AI itself. The group walks down a hallway as Shiro decides to break the silence.

"Sooo, would you like me to introduce myself?" Shiro asks as the trio stops to nod their head.

"Alright, well, my name is Shiro and the ship we are on is known as Fang." She states as the trio had no reaction.

"Since you already know us, there is no need for introductions expect for the rookie here, why don't you take off that helmet?" Gai asks the unknown pilot as they nod.

The pilot reaches for its helmet and begins to take it off. Lavender colored hair spills out as Shiro looks in shock. The helmet comes off and the unknown pilot is revealed to be a young woman that had lavender hair with long bits near her shoulder and back, but what were most interesting about her were her reddish chestnut eyes.

"It is nice to meet you; my name is Anew Returner, a coordinator working for Serpent Tail." Anew said as Shiro said nothing.

 _[Play OST-Comedic Theme-Megadimension Neptunia VII]_

Shiro was frozen in place when Anew revealed herself along with an introduction. The Serpent Tail trio had imaginary question marks above their head as they wondered why Shiro stopped moving.

"Eh…Are you okay?" Anew asks Shiro as she pokes her and the reaction was immediate.

"Wha…OH yes!" Shiro exclaims as she suddenly backs away with a huge blush on her face.

 _'_ _What the hell am I doing?! I should be calm, but it's fucking Anew Returner! She looks so beautiful up close my god.'_ A flustered Shiro thought.

"A-anyways, it's nice to meet you, would you like to something to eat?" Shiro asked as she mentally facepalmed at her choices of words.

"Sure, I would like to eat something." Elijah says as Shiro sighs in relief.

* * *

 **[Mess Hall]**

 _[Play OST-FF1 Town Theme-World of Final Fantasy]_

The group manages to reach the mess hall that was rather small. The Serpent Tail trio grabs a meal provided by automated food packagers that created MRE like packages. The foods weren't actually standard military mess, but okay or fine styled food. Elijah takes a bite out of his meal and thought it wasn't half bad but rather tasty compared to the meals he was given when he was in ZAFT. The others thought the same thing too, but Anew was wondering where Shiro gone as she left immediately when they went to get food. She left her seat to go find her. Meanwhile Shiro was actually outside the door of the mess hall drinking a can of beer.

 _'_ _This is so strange, first being sent to the Cosmic Era, but now Anew? God, this is so strange.'_ Shiro thought as she drinks more from the can.

"Maybe I should…EIEEK!" Shiro shrieked as someone taps her shoulder, dropping the empty can.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Anew asked as Shiro turned to face her with a flustered expression.

"N-nothing…" Shiro said quietly.

"Hm? You sure? Seems like you were thinking about something. Were you thinking about me?" Anew asked Shiro seductively as her back was to a wall.

 _'_ _Holy shit! What the Fuck?! Why is she like this? This is so out of character.'_ Shiro thought as her blush was getting redder and redder as Anew was closing up on her face.

" ***AHEM*** Anew, if you please, I have something to ask Shiro." Gai said as he exits the mess hall to see Anew what seems to be seducing Shiro.

Anew smiles and leaves Shiro's personal space as she crumbles to the floor on her knees a blushing mess. Shiro was lost in her own thoughts before she snaps back to reality as Gai lends a hand getting her back up.

"Miss Shiro, while we thank you for the hospitality, we have a job to do, so if you would kindly come with us to the PLANT colonies?" Gai asked as Shiro fully recovered.

"Fine, but only if those ZAFT bastards over there, won't a finger on me or anything on this ship." Shiro answered.

"We can't guarantee it, but alright. Anew, Elijah, we are heading out now. Also, Anew, you might have to run a modified Moebius Zero since your "Violet Shard" was damaged and some of its remote weapons were destroyed." Gai said to Anew as she understood this.

"Actually, I think this ship has the materials to fully repair the unit, but in exchange, I would like Miss Returner to stay on this ship until we get to the PLANTS." Shiro states as Gai and Anew looked at eachother before nodding.

"That would be fine; Anew here actually has some questions for you." Gai says.

Shiro nods as Elijah joins up and all 4 of them heads back to their hangar. The group arrives as Gai and Elijah float towards their mobile suits. The duo gets into their units and activates them. The MS make their way towards the catapults as the hangar bay door opens and the duo leave the ship and head back to their own ship. Shiro and Anew were watching from an observation room as they both look at eachother with serious faces.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Interrogation Room-Persona 5]_

"So you remember?" Shiro asks Anew.

"Remember what?" Anew playfully asks.

"Don't bullshit me; I know that you remember your previous life, especially since you knew about base for my unit." Shiro snarls.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Anew asks with a playful expression.

Shiro snaps her fingers at the door to the observation room opens and 3 security automatons sweep in as they aim their machine guns at Anew. Shiro smirks at the arrival as Anew raises her hands in mock surrender. Shiro motions the drones to stand down as she walks up to Anew.

"Now, shall explain things from the start, okay?" Shiro asks as Anew nods.

Both of them leave the room as the drones split off to take care of other things. One of them leads Shiro and Anew to one of the living quarters as both of them enter.

* * *

 **[Shiro's Room]**

 _[Play OST-Id-Fire Emblem Awakening]_

Both the girls reach one of the living quarters that was designated as Shiro's room. The room itself wasn't anything special, it was the standard Celestial Being living quarters with a bed, large desk with screen and surprisingly a shower room. Anew sits down on the bed as Shiro leans on the wall. The automaton that was leading the duo comes back with small metal tray that had 2 wine glasses and an opened red wine bottle. Shiro takes the tray as the drone leaves. She puts the tray on the desk and takes the bottle and begins to pour the red liquid into the glasses. After she finishes, she grabs one of the glasses and offers it to Anew, who gladly accepts.

"So, would you mind telling me how you came to this world?" Shiro asked Anew as she slowly takes a sip from her wine glass, savoring the flavor.

"I…I…I don't even know how I came to be." Anew answered as Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" A confused Shiro asked.

 ** _[Anew's Past]_**

 _[Play OST-Bad Here Day-Halo Wars]_

 _"_ _All I could remember is water and the word "Project Mirai"." A younger Anew floats naked inside a giant tube filled with a unknown liquid and wires were connected to her neck as there were more giant tubes filled with different people as scientists were watching._

 _"_ _I was taught how to fight in different ways while being told to never question orders." Scene switches to a child Anew watching a video on a large screen with other children before it transitions to her piloting a GINN with emotionless eyes as she watches the face of horror on a Earth Alliance pilot inside a Moebius Zero as the GINN crushes the cockpit._

 _"_ _The more I killed, the more I began to slowly realize that I had taken a joy in murdering others." Scene switches to Anew holding a bloodied pistol at a dead body filled with holes as she smiles at the sight._

 _"_ _However, the ones who were taking care of me decided that I would be terminated. So I did the only thing I could do, I killed them." Anew turns around and shoots at 2 of her former allies as they were sneaking up on her._

 _"_ _I tried to approach ZAFT, but they saw me as a weapon and tried to capture me." Scene switches to Anew in a GINN as the unit avoids ZAFT GINNs as they try to capture it._

 _"_ _For months I ran until Gai founded me and took me under his wing." Scene switches to Anew dressed in rags as she waits in an alley of a city before a hand reaches out to her. It is revealed to be Gai as Elijah was behind him and with no choice, Anew takes it._

 **[Present]**

 _[Play OST-Perspective-Halo Wars]_

"So that's pretty much it. I was bred to be a killing machine until I found my humanity with Serpent Tail. However, I feel like I'm missing something in this new life of mine." Anew said as Shiro processes the information.

 _'_ _So Anew was born as a combat coordinator, but it sounds like she was created by an unknown coordinator group that is not affiliated with ZAFT.'_ Shiro thought as she takes Anew's glass and puts both of their glasses back on the tray.

"So, is that what you need to know?" Anew asked.

"Why yes, that is all I need to know, but there is one more thing I would like." Shiro answered as she finds the light switch and begins to lower the lights, making it dark and the only source of light being the screen.

"And what would that be?" Anew asked as she tilts her head.

 _[Play OST-Defeated-Sands of Destruction]_

Shiro says nothing as she closes up on Anew as she wonders what was going on. This was quickly answered as Shiro crashes her lips into Anew as she looked shocked as she tasted the red wine from Shiro's mouth before embracing the moment. Both girls fall down on the bed with Shiro on top. The two break the kiss as saliva was slightly running down both of their lips and both of them blushing heavily as they were panting from the sudden action.

" ***Pant*** Never ***Pant*** expected this to come from you. ***Pant*** " Anew states as reddish chestnut colored eyes meet azure colored eyes.

" ***Pant*** I ***Pant*** can't hold it anymore…I… ***Pant*** want ***Pant*** you." Shiro states as she rubs Anew's cheeks.

"Really now? Okay, but I think we should get rid of these unnecessary items." Anew states as Shiro understood this.

* * *

 **[Warning, Lewd Content (This is my first time writing this type of thing, so don't kill me.)]**

Both of them start to strip off their pilot suits and threw them to the sides as both of them were in their bra and panties. Shiro strikes first by nibbling on Anew's neck as she moans as her left breast was being rubbed underneath the violet colored bra. Anew strikes back as her right hand slides underneath Shiro's light blue panties and begins to rub her pussy. Shiro ceases her attack as she felt Anew's fingers touching her maiden spot as she moans in pleasure. She moans even louder when the fingers entered and were rubbing her insides. Shiro doesn't give up on letting Anew pleasure her as she rips off Anew's bra and begins to suck on the exposed breasts starting with the left one while she rubs the right one, tweaking the nipple. While it was very pleasuring for Anew, she doesn't stop with the rubbing as now she was rubbing Shiro's insides harder.

"D-don't stop…please…give me more…right there." Shiro says as Anew finds her good spot.

Anew continues to rub Shiro's good spot as she feels really hot. Shiro starts to feel it too as her movements was increasing pace. Both girls' minds were starting to go blank as pleasure consumes them. The two couldn't hold it as they climaxed together as Shiro stops sucking Anew's breasts and kisses her to muffle the screams.

* * *

 **[End Content]**

 _[Play OST-Things Best Forgotten-Sands of Destruction]_

They were exhausted, sweaty, and tired from all that action as Shiro falls down to embrace Anew as both of them stared at eachother.

" ***Panting*** That…that was the best thing I have ever felt." Shiro says with a smile.

" ***Giggles*** Glad you enjoyed it, maybe we can do more another time." Anew states.

"How about a round two?" Shiro asks with a smirk.

Anew only smiles as Shiro got back up. Only loud moaning could be heard inside the ship as meanwhile inside Hunter Flag was Haiiro. Seems like Shiro forgot to grab him when she went out to meet with Serpent Tail.

* * *

 _[Stop OST]_

 **"** **Help…Help…"** Haiiro says sadly as it was locked in place for the night.

* * *

 **[End Entry]**

 **[Play Ending-Open your eyes-Asaka]**

 **[Beautiful piano music before rising]** _Screen shows a black background before green particles start to rain down as a white light starts engulf the screen._

 **[Tsumetai (another star)]** _Screen clears up to show a flash image of Shiro as she clutches her chest with her right hand as she looks right of her with a determined face as the image fades away._

 **[Namida mo (another sky)]** _Another flash image comes up to show Grey Destiny in a kneeled down position as rain falls on it as it also fades away._

 **[Furueru (another world)]** _A 3_ _rd_ _flash image pops up to show Shiro and Kuro back to back as they both clutch a rose to their chest with no emotion as Shiro's rose was azure colored with Kuro's a crimson red rose._

 **[Kono kodou saemo]** _Screen shows Shiro waking up from what seems to be a nightmare as she had wide eyes and was sweating as she looked around the dark room she was in._

 **[Open your eyes (another star)]** _Shiro starts to get off the bed she was on._

 **[Mitsumeau (another sky)]** _She grabs a pistol from a desk that appeared right of her._

 **[Hitomi wa (another world)]** _She walks forward before a few seconds later; she cocks her gun as she stops in her tracks._

 **[Samenai yume ni natte]** _She turns around aiming the pistol at who is behind her as it is revealed to be Kuro, aiming a similar pistol at her as both of them take aim at eachother as the screen goes red._

 **[Techno music]** _Screen clears up to show Grey Destiny in the burning wreckage of Fang as several Striker SEMS and Cub Archers come out of the crashed ship as they were behind Grey Destiny as all of their visors turn to blood red._

 **[Kanjiru mama ni sora no iro wa samazama de]** _Scene switches to Shiro limping in an alley as she clutches her head with her right hand as blood is running down it._

 **[Miru hito goto ni chigau ao ni somatta]** _Scene transitions to Kuro sharping a knife as she notices the camera and turns to it as she points the sharpen knife at it._

 **[Risou no kazu to iiwake no kazu o awase]** _Scene switches to a wreckage of Grey Destiny as it was missing its left arm and legs as the cockpit was open to show Shiro looking outside, leaning back as she drinks a can of beer._

 **[Mamotte bakari kizutsuku nante NANSENSU]** _Camera moves to the front of Grey Destiny as it reactivates as the head tilts to face the camera as the azure visor lights up._

 **[Life is not fair. But I will follow it.]** Screen now shows Shiro and Kuro walking side by side as in the background was the burning of a city as several GINNs and EA forces burn along with the city.

 **[Kegareru hodo ni kakkou tsukete]** _They both enter the burning city as the wreckage of several Cub Archers and Striker SEMS were nearby as they continue to walk forward._

 **[What can you do to promote world peace?]** _Scene switches to Shiro sitting down with her back to a wall as she holds onto Haiiro._

 **[Suroo mooshon ni toki o kizanda]** _She looks up to see Kuro with her hand out as Shiro reaches for it._

 **[Techno break before resuming]** _She grabs the hand as everything goes white._

 **[Tsumetai (another star)]** _Screen clears up to show empty space as Shiro gets up and looks around in confusion._

 **[Namida mo (another sky)]** _She continues to look around before she clutches her head in pain._

 **[Furueru (another world)]** _Scene switches to Kuro smiling as she was holding a bloody knife._

 **[Kono kodou saemo]** _Screen splits to show both Kuro and Shiro looking at the camera with one eye as they both show their respective eye color._

 **[Open your eyes (another star)]** _Scene transitions to the wreckage of Grey Destiny as it was missing the arms and the visor was flashing._

 **[Mitsumeau (another sky)]** _Screen flashes to show a brief flashback of Grey Destiny with its GN Sniper II with Shiro on the shoulder of the unit with a smile._

 **[Hitomi wa (another world)]** _Revert back to previous scene, but with the camera focused on the cockpit as it was opened showing Shiro loading a sniper rifle as she finishes loading it and aims it at the camera._

 **[Samenai yume ni natte]** _She fires the rifle as the as the last thing the camera saw was a faint image of Kuro behind Shiro as the screen goes white._

 **[Bijaku naru gokan ga]** _Screen clears up to show Shiro walking away from the wreckage of Grey Destiny._

 **[Bokura no sonzai]** _She stops to look at the camera as she smiles weakly at it._

 **[Chikakute (another star)]** _Scene switches to Kuro walking away from the burning city._

 **[Toosugiru (another sky)]** _She stops to look at the camera as she gives it the finger._

 **[Kono basho (another world)]** _Screen splits in 2 as the top part shows Shiro walking with her weak smile with the bottom part showing Kuro walking with a sadistic smile._

 **[Owari ga mata hajimaru yo]** _Both of them stop walking as the screen becomes one to show both of them staring down at eachother._

 **[ONE,]** _Both of them reach for something behind their backs._

 **[TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE,]** _The thing they are reaching for is a handgun as it glints._

 **[SIX, SEVEN, NINE]** _They pull out their handguns as they both aim the weapon at eachother._

 **[Cut music]** _Cuts to a freeze frame of Shiro and Kuro aiming their pistols at eachother as both of them had a smile on their faces._

* * *

 **Oh my, how lewd. *Insert perverted laughing*. Oh jeez, I never felt so embarrassed writing that type of scene; I am an idiot when it comes to romance so apologies to the half-assed or terrible lewd content. I got to turn the rating up to M thanks to that. Anyways, surprise surprise! The mysterious pilot was Anew all along! It's clearly obvious that she is the main girl for Shiro, but of course she can't just stop her girlfriend's pervert antics.**

 **Here is information on Anew's machine.**

* * *

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017M GINN HMT "Violet Shard"

Namesake: Violet Shard

Unit Type: Custom Limited Production High Mobility Mobile Suit

Power Plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery

Special Equipment: Wire-Controlled Weapon System, Escape Pod, MMI-M729 Thruster Engine, Self-Destruct System, Stabilizer Units

Armament: x1 Heat Rapier, Double-Barreled 75mm CIWS, x2 Forearm Blades, x6 Wire-Controlled Blade Bits, x1 Wire-Controlled Large Blade Bit, x1 JDP2-MMX22 Experimental 27mm Armor Assault Rifle, x1 MA-M3 Heavy Blade, x10 Finger Claws

Optional Armament: M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon, M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle, M66 "Canus" Short-range Guide Missile Launcher

Pilot: Anew Returner

Appearance: Based on the GINN High Maneuver Type, the head was remodeled with a faceplate with no mouth vent on the on bottom, dual glowing red eyes, and a helmet that has 2 fins on the sides with the front having a clear glowing red line. The chest has an emblem of a serpent striking down on the right side with a double-barreled 75mm CIW on the left side. The shoulders have large round armor that has 3 small slim blades on the outer sides. The arms have blades on the upper forearms, the fingers have small claws on them, and on the right hand is a rapier. The side waists have 3 of the same slim blades on the each side with a larger fatter blade on the back waist with its experimental assault rifle mounted on too. The legs are slimmer with the boosters on the sides with the feet standing on its toes with boosters on top of them. The back remains mostly the same with a 3rd cone like booster in the middle of the back.

Color: It was painted aquamarine and white.

Info: Based on the limited GINN HMT units, this unit stands out from the rest by using a Wire-Controlled Weapon System that allow Blade Bits that are connected by a very slim wire, making it look like they are wireless, but are not. The unit was first developed by Serpent Tail after recovering a damaged GINN HMT and modified for Anew to use. It requires high spatial awareness to fully use this system just like the Earth Alliance Moebius Zeros. The unit acts the striker of the of the Serpent Tail MS team with its hit and run tactics.

* * *

 **Please go read** ** _Gundam-Knight-Chris's_** **works as his are pretty damn good and is a better writer than me along with Firem78910 story "Before the Stardust" that covers his OC's background in the main story.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe advice.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	5. Entry 04

**Hello again, this is SignalHunter with another chapter for Gundam SEED: Hunter's Tale. Last time, we had Shiro making a deal with Serpent Tail to return to the PLANT colonies with them along with *ahem* having "Fun" with Anew, who also came to this world and is part of Serpent Tail. Anyways, aside from the lewd content, it's time to see how the PLANTs react to the newcomer.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC, the custom units, and the ship.**

* * *

 **Entry 4: Our New Home**

 ** _[Flashback, unknown year, abandoned city]_**

 _[Play OST-Anxiety-Valkyria Chronicles]_

 _Several gunshots and shells landing are heard in the desolated city as several helicopters are seen flying down into the streets. On the streets were several burning Humvees and dead bodies as a few APCs were roaming the streets before one of them gets hit by a rocket and is destroyed. The shooter is revealed to be a large group of soldiers wearing full-faced gas masks and desert type cloaks with a hood. They were armed with several different assault rifles and rocket launchers along with a few Humvees that had a LMG gunner. The APCs charge at the group as they fire with grenade launchers, taking out a Humvee as the soldiers open fire, dealing little to no damage with their rifles. The soldiers were shouting orders and reports as they continue to fight._

 _Fire Fire!"_

 _Omega 3 was destroyed, requesting backup!"_

 _Take out the wheels!"_

 _"Where's our fire support?!"_

 _The APCs continue to move forward as they aim their heavy machine guns at the infantry. The guns mowed down the lightly armored soldiers as they are torn into shreds and pieces and meat. The soldiers and Humvees ran from the impending danger as they broke through the crudely made car blockade. Just as the APCs were about to finish off the group, the helicopters from earlier arrive to save them. The group consisted of 3 Apache attack helicopters and 2 Chinook transport helicopter as they provide relief for the soldiers. The Apaches fire their missiles at the APCs who are now retreating from the reinforcements. The Chinooks land and provide medical support to the injured soldiers as they get them out of the battlefield. A solider with officer marks on his right shoulder walks out of one of the Chinooks as a soldier runs up to him._

 _Sir, thank you for the support, we are now pushing back the enem…" He said before he was interrupted by the officer._

 _Silence, we aren't here for you, but for the "package". Is it secured?" The officer asked._

 _Yes sir, the "package" is secured in the clinic…wait, we lost contact with the team defending it!" The soldier shout as the officer looks angry at the answer._

 _Damn it! Lock those entrance, if it gets out, shoot it in the leg, we need it alive." The officer ordered as the soldiers understood it as several Humvees head towards the clinic._

 ** _[Clinic]_**

 _Inside the abandoned building were several dead soldiers littered everywhere. Some were pinned to the wall with knives and their heads in a different place with 2 knives to the eyes and a knife to the mouth. Splashing is heard on the pools of blood as a person is walking out of the building. The person was in a cloak with a hood over their head as they walk out of the building, only to be blinded by several lights._

 _Give it up, you're surrounded!" A soldier shouted over a loudspeaker._

 _The person said nothing as their head looks up, to show yellow eyes. All of sudden, everything goes black and only destruction and screams could be heard._

* * *

 **[Play Opening-Clattanoia-OxT]**

 **[Guitar and drum solo before vocals]** _The screen shows only black before a GP base starts to fall down slowly._

 **[Kotae wa doko e?]** _A hand grabs the GP base._

 **[Sagashite]** _The camera pans out to show a person falling down with the GP base as underneath the person is a white light._

 **[Where's my soul?]** _Camera switches to a close up view of the person's face, which is revealed to be Shiro as she clutches the GP base close to her as she starts to close her eyes before the screen goes white._

 **[Instruments]** _The title of the story appears in black words before the background changes to a city in flames with Grey Destiny with its back turned, overseeing the destruction as the words fade away as the camera gets in closer to the unit as it turns around before it visor glows from azure to red._

 **[It's like a fear warui yume no you de]** _Screen switches to Shiro lying on her front in a bed, reading a dirty magazine with slight drool coming out of her mouth._

 **[Mezametemo all I've got is bones]** _Shiro notices the camera as it makes a quick close up at her face as she smiles and makes a peace sign sideways with her right hand, covering her right eye._

 **[I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry]** _Scene switches to Gai leaning on his back in a hallway as he starts to smoke a cigarette as an automaton passes by him._

 **[Oh, there're are mysteries and miseries]** _The camera closes up on his face as he just ignores it as he breathes out smoke with it covering up the screen._

 **[Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete]** _The smoke clears up as the camera scene was now showing the Anew on the walkways of a hanger as Violet Shard was being repaired by Karels as they lean on the rails._

 **[Sayaoeba right to left to hell]** _The Anew notices the camera as she turn to it with a gentle smile as behind her was a silhouette of her past self when she was with the Innovators._

 **[Ronrii no shoutai emo no shoutai]** _The scene changes to a black background as Shiro walks in as she turns to camera._

 **[Odoru 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage]** _She smiles happily as she spins around before the camera closes up on her face as she turns into Kuro as she smiles insanely as behind her is a blood red aura._

 **[Raise your flag, march on, fight]** _Scene switches to Shiro walking down a long dark hallway, wearing her pilot suit and helmet laying on her right side._

 **[Kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi]** _Several chains start to surround her as they block her way. Stopping her as she stares at the wall of chains._

 **[Wars and swords, tears and blood]** _The wall of chains starts to pour blood as the background changes to a burning village with several destroyed vehicles and piled bodies._

 **[Afureru chikara ga]** _The wall of chains fall apart as the background starts to crumble as Shiro continues her way._

 **[Fui ni waraidashita!]** _Scene switches to Shiro entering Hunter Flag's cockpit the hatch closes and everything goes dark._

 **[Drum beats]** _3 clips are played in order as the 1_ _st_ _one shows the cockpit coming online as Shiro gets ready, the 2_ _nd_ _clip shows Hunter Flag raising its head in activation and prepares to launch, and the 3_ _rd_ _clip shows the unit being launched as it leaves Fang's hanger as it gives the all green._

 **[Kotae wa doko e?]** _Screen now shows Hunter Flag flying through a debris field as several Moebius fighters charge towards it, firing their Vulcan guns. Scene switches to inside of Hunter Flag's cockpit as Shiro smirks as she avoids the shots as it shows Hunter Flag's right arm raising the GN Sword II Kai._

 **[Sagashite]** _The sword slashes down at one of the Moebius fighters as it explodes in purple smoke as Hunter Flag flies away._

 **[Where's my soul?]** Scene switches to Gai flying in his custom GINN as it avoids several missiles ahead of it as Elijah's GINN is following it.

 **[Where's my heart?}** _The camera closes on the Elijah's GINN as it pulls out a heavy sword and takes a combat stance._

 **[Riaru ni nomareteku]** _Camera pans out to show both GINNs spiraling around eachother as they slash right through the bridge of a Nelson-class ship as it explodes right behind them, showing off their glowing monoeyes._

 **[Don't hesitate, go this way]** _Scene switches to the Violet Shard as it stabs a nearby GINN with its rapier as it pulls out its experimental assault rifle as starts to fire a GINN behind it as it deploys its bits._

 **[Wakaranai]** _Scene switches to Shiro inside a cockpit, smiling as she pulls down the sniping visor and takes aim._

 **[Kamawanai]** _Camera pans out to show Grey Destiny as it charges its GN Sniper Rifle II._

 **[Magaimono furuttemo]** _Grey Destiny pulls the trigger as the beam fires and makes its way towards a silhouetted mobile suit, but the beam hits an invisible field as the screen goes white._

 **[Tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo]** _Screen clears as it now shows Shiro lying on the grass as she opens her eyes and rubs them._

 **[Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku]** _A hand reaches down in front of Shiro as she grabs it and is pulled up. It is revealed that Anew helped her get up as Gai walks towards the duo as all three of them turn to face what's ahead of them._

 **[Misery-World]** _Scene switches to a freeze frame of Shiro, Anew, and Gai as they face the camera with their respective mobile suits kneeling down right behind them._

 **[Guitar and drum solo before fading away]** _Camera pans out as it shows the previous scene, but in a photo frame as next to it is Shiro's GP Base._

* * *

 **[Shiro's Room, 3 years before Archangels descent into Earth]**

 _[Play OST-Arks Shipwreck Field-Phantasy Star Online 2]_

Shiro suddenly wakes up as she clutches her chest while breathing heavily with wide eyes. She was sweating heavily as she felt the bloodlust from what seem to be a dream or nightmare. A few seconds later, she realizes that she was safe.

 _It was all a dream? But…it felt so real…'_ Shiro thought before she realizes what happened last night.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Comedic Theme-Megadimension Neptunia VII]_

 _Wait…did me and Anew? Oh my god…'_ She realized as she blushes up a storm.

Anew wakes up as she stretches her arms as the blanket falls off, giving Shiro a full look at her nude body. Anew turns to Shiro as she smiles gently at her.

"Morning." Anew greets Shiro as she blushes even redder.

"M-morning." Shiro stutters.

"Oh don't be shy, that was one the best time I had with someone." Anew says as Shiro turns away, embarrassed of last night.

"Y-yeah, it was a great time too." Shiro said as in reality, she never had someone to do "it" nor did she had a girlfriend or boyfriend and the only reason she was able to do "it" was because she reads and watches about them.

 **10 Minutes to PLANTs! 10 Minutes to PLANTs!"** Captain Haro says over the intercoms.

"Well, our time is also up, we should get ready." Anew said as she gets off of bed and heads towards the shower room.

"You can join me if you want." She adds in with a smirk.

"A-alright, give me a second." A shocked Shiro says as she gets up too and is a bit sore underneath as she follows Anew to the showers.

* * *

 **[A few minutes later that is brought to you by a Chibi Neko Shiro playing with yarn ball]**

 _[Play OST-New Days-Persona 4]_

Minutes pass as Anew and Shiro took a shower together WITHOUT doing anything lewd. **(I think?)** The two acquire clothes delivered by automatons. The clothes were standard Celestial Being uniforms as Anew felt a nostalgic feel to her uniform as it was the same red colored uniform during her time with Celestial Being.

 _Oh Lyle, how I remember my time with you.'_ Anew thought about her previous lover.

"Damn it, this uniform is a bit tight." Shiro thought as she was wearing a sky blue colored version of the uniform, but was rather tight as it didn't have that extra third colored piece of clothing as it shows off Shiro's cleavage.

Anew giggles as Shiro's misfortune as they are both guided by an automaton. The drone leads them to an armory as it assumed they were going to need self-defense. The armory room lights up as machines working several different weapons were activated as they dissemble or assemble. Shiro and Anew approach a terminal and both were given the standard Celestial Being handgun. While Anew was fine with it, Shiro wasn't as she preferred something with more kick. She activated the terminal with her GP Base as she taps the development tab and scrolls under personal weapons. She manages to find a Desert Eagle labeled **"Despair"** as she felt a connection to it as she taps it. The machines start to activate as they forge the new weapon. The Desert Eagle was finished as it popped out of the terminal. The pistol was black in color and had Memento Mori written along the barrels. When Shiro reached out to grab it she felt a strong headache pounding on her.

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _[Play OST-Borderline of Madness-Persona 4]_

 _A younger Shiro was holding onto the same gun as she and the gun were blood-soaked as around her were several dead bodies. She smiles at the carnage as she loads another magazine into the empty gun as someone was crawling towards her._

 _W-why?" The person said as light shines on him, which revealed that he looked like a male version of the young Shiro, but with short black hair and green eyes._

 _No hard feeling, goodbye, "brother"." Shiro says as she finishes loading the weapon and shoots her "brother" in the head as she laughs madly as her eyes turn from azure to yellow, indicating she just turned into Kuro._

* * *

 **[Present]**

 _[Play OST-Better Tomorrow-Starcraft II]_

"Shiro…Shiro!" Anew shouts as she shakes the unresponsive girl.

"H-huh?" Shiro says after realizing Anew was trying to get her attention.

"Thank goodness, you nearly scared me, you weren't responding when you picked that gun." Anew said as Shiro looks at the custom Desert Eagle before storing it away in a holster provided by the armory.

 _I was not responding for some time? What the hell was that dream? I had a brother? But more importantly, what is this gun? God…I wish I could remember my past life.'_ Shiro thought as she and Anew head towards the observation room as the automaton guides them.

 **[Observation Room]**

 _[Stop OST]_

Both girls reach the room as the automaton leaves. Shiro reaches for a switch pad and activates the shutters. The shutters begin to open as Shiro and Anew close their eyes to block out the bright light.

 _[Play OST-Credits at 25 second mark-Phantasy Star Online 2]_

When the light dies down, both Anew and Shiro take a second to admire the new scenery before them. Infront of them were the PLANT colonies as their giant hourglass shapes amazed Shiro. While watching the scene, she notices a calendar to her right that automatically changes itself and when she saw the date, it confused her.

 _Wait, its CE 67? It should be CE 70 since I saw the Junius Seven wreckage, unless, it was something else.'_ Shiro thought as Fang along with Serpent Tail's ship and the Nazca-class approach the Aprilius Colony.

Several regular type GINNs fly near the Nazca-Class as one of them blinks its monoeye in Morse code as the ship responds back with positive answers. The GINNs understood this as they pull out, clearing the way for the shipyards. The gates open as a few Works GINNs help guide the Nazca and Laurasia into the colony. However, they couldn't find a stable way to place Fang inside the colony, so instead they contact Shiro.

"Hello? Is this thing working?" A young voice said over a new coms channel.

"We hear you loud and clearly, what is it you want?" Shiro answered.

"O-oh, it is working. Anyways, our Work GINNs can't find a way to put your ship into the colony, so if you have a shuttle, you are free to leave, we will take care of the ship." The operator stutters, clearly indicating this was his first day on the job.

"Whatever, come on Anew, let's go." Shiro says to Anew as both of them are guided by an automaton to a Celestial Being shuttle.

The small group reaches the hanger as a shuttle is being prepped to be deployed. A small squad of security automatons was also loaded into the shuttle to protect Shiro and Anew if anything happened. The shuttle was finished with its cargo loaded and Shiro and Anew get on. An automaton pilots the small craft as the hangar bay doors open as the shuttle detaches from its lock. The shuttle is escorted by Works GINNs as the small ship lands inside the main hangar of the colony.

* * *

 **[Aprilius Colony, Main Hangar]**

 _[Play OST-A Corner of Memories-Persona Q]_

Nearly everyone who was inside the main hangar was amazed by the oddly designed craft as it lands. The shuttle doors open as the security automatons come out first followed by Shiro and Anew. The guards on station were a bit weary of the drones, but that was eased when Shiro called them off as they went on standby. The captain of the guards arrives as he faces Shiro, slightly towering over her.

"So, I assume you're going to take us the council?" Shiro asked as the captain nods and directs them to a nearby jeep.

The girls get on the jeeps back as Elijah tags along with Gai taking shotgun. The jeep starts up as the gates to the city open and everyone could feel the fresh air blowing on their faces as the car heads into the city. Shiro admires the large city as they head towards the government building. She sees several GINNs on hovering above the water as they were training new recruits as she decides to break the silence.

"I just want to confirm something. Is it really CE 67?" Shiro asked.

"It is, why did you ask that?" The captain asked.

"I was wondering since I saw that debris field." Shiro answered.

"Oh that place…That place was a failed attempt to create a PLANT colony during the old times; it has been referred to as Junius Seven because that was going to the original colony for Junius." The captain answered as Shiro understood this.

 _An original plan? That sounds like a lot of bullshit to me. Could it be that the author fucked up the timeline that he had to make an excuse for the fuckup? Also, is that a line break coming in right now?"_ Shiro weirdly thought as they arrive at the council building.

* * *

 **[Aprilius One, PLANT Supreme Council Room]**

 _[Play OST-Song of Falling Snow-Super Robot Wars OG]_

The crew gets off the jeep as the girls were guided into the building while the boys had to wait for them outside. Shiro wonders why Anew had to come with her to meet the PLANT Council as they reach the main room. Shiro felt the silent air as the entire council turns to look at them. She never was a fan of politics and never will be. She didn't care about the other council members other than Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala, the leaders of the two factions in the council.

 _I don't plan to change anything in this timeline, but rather feel the rush or fun during the war.'_ Shiro thought as a faint image of Kuro appears behind her, making a sadistic smile at Shiro's choice.

"So…Miss…Shiro if I recall from the report. You have possession of unknown technology and Mobile Suits and are solely owned by you. Am I correct?" Patrick Zala states as Shiro nods.

"Yeah so what, do you want me to hand them over? If so, the answer is no, but…I'm willing help you if you do a few things for me." Shiro states as Patrick had a look of frustration on his face.

"And what would that be Miss Shiro?" Siegel asks as he leans forward on his chair.

"One is that I demand payment every time you need my help. Two is that you may record combat footage of my units, but you are not to touch the ship or the MS. Three is that I be allowed to stay in the PLANT Colonies despite doing actions that might go againist ZAFT. Those are my three demands." Shiro states as the council had different reactions.

"These demands are absurd; do you realize that we outnumber you 10 to 1? We could obtain your ship and MS by force!" A council member shouts at Shiro.

"I wouldn't say that you can take them by force." Shiro smirks as an officer bursts into the room.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Mercenaries-Armored Core V]_

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have received reports that several mobile suits have infiltrated the perimeter." The officer states as the council looks in shock.

"WHAT?! How can that be possible?! Where are they now!?" Patrick demands.

"They're…right outside the building." The officer said as the screens activate, showing what was exactly outside.

It is revealed that the Cub Archers managed to infiltrate the colony and were aiming their weapons at the Supreme Council building. The ZAFT military forces had their weapons aimed at the MS, but weren't firing due to fear of them firing. The council were in a tough spot as unknown mobile suits managed to infiltrate the colony without anyone noticing as Shiro still kept that smirk on.

"You! What are you up to?!" Patrick demands as Shiro laughs.

"Heh, oh nothing, just setting up a failsafe if things don't go my way." Shiro states as the Cub Archers tighten their grips on their beam rifles.

"Well, it seems we can't do anything about this. So Miss Shiro, we will write up a contract for your demands, would you like to be a mercenary?" Siegel asks Shiro as she smiles at his question while Patrick looks shocked.

"Siegel! You can't be serious!" Patrick shouts as Siegel sighs.

"We don't have any choice, if we were to send in an interception team, we might as well be gone." Siegel states as Patrick grunts in anger.

"Alright, that sounds fine to me, I want the contract to be ready." Shiro said as she uses her GP Base to call off the Cub Archers.

The units respond as they transform into fighter mode as they leave the area. A few minutes pass as another officer arrives to deliver the contract as Siegel takes a good look at it before he hands it to Shiro. Shiro looks at the contract as it states that she will be known as a mercenary, be granted citizenship in the PLANT Colonies for a home, and ZAFT will not be allowed to touch any of her property other than record combat footage. She smiles at the contract and is handed a pen as she signs her name and gives the paper back to Siegel, who gladly takes.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Shiro said with a smile.

"While it's not the best thing to do, we had no choice." Siegel states as he remembers something.

"That reminds me, as for Serpent Tail member Anew Returner, you will remain as a member of your group, but you're required to live with Shiro after some last minute changes." Siegel states as Anew understood this as Shiro looks at Siegel in shock.

"Wait what?" A confused Shiro asks.

"It was a decision made with the permission of both Anew and Gai." A council member states.

"I-I guess that's fine. Anyways, I'm taking my leave and if you were wondering, no, I am not a Coordinator." Shiro said as she and Anew leave, leaving the Supreme Council shocked.

"Im-impossible! Only a Coordinator can utilize a Mobile Suit!" A council member stated as others would agree with him.

"Remember, that MS is completely different from our own designs, so it's possible that it uses a different OS." Siegel states.

"However, do you think she might hand it over to the Naturals?" Patrick asks.

"That's not going to happen as she doesn't seem like the person who can easily trust people nor hand over personal things and besides, she is a mercenary now." Siegel said as the council were now wary of the newcomer.

* * *

 **[Aprilius Colony, Shopping District]**

 _[Play OST-Sweet-Persona 5]_

When the girls returned and boarded the jeep, which was now manned by Gai, Shiro requested that she and Anew should be dropped off at the shopping area for reasons. Gai quickly understood this as he drives to the shopping district as it was filled with several civilians and a few ZAFT soldiers. Shiro and Anew get off as Gai bids them goodbye as Elijah takes shotgun as the jeep drives away.

"So, I assume you wanted to buy clothes, but…how are going to buy them?" Anew asks Shiro as she was sure that the newcomer didn't have any money on her.

"Oh, if you were wondering, I actually have acquired funds with help from Haiiro." Shiro states as she shows Anew her GP Base as the screen shows a very legitimate PLANT bank account with her profile picture and the amount she had was very reasonable.

"I guess that makes sense…" A confused Anew states as she and Shiro walk into a clothing store.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, Inside Fang]**

 _[Stop OST]_

As for mentioning Haiiro, it was still inside Hunter Flag as it was now playing virtual Go Fish with Captain Haro as it was its turn.

 **Five? Five?"** Haiiro asked the captain as it flaps its ears.

 **Go fish! Go fish!"** The captain replies.

* * *

 **[Back to Shiro and Anew]**

 _[Resume OST]_

Both girls now had a handful of shopping bags as they were filled with different clothes for the seasons along with different cosplay items for "reasons" and other items I do not wish to speak about. As they were passing by several other shops, one certain item on display had Shiro's attention as she stopped to take a closer look at it. The item in question was a Suzuki GSX S1000F sports bike that was painted black and had a seat for two people as it had white lights. Shiro herself was into the sports bike as she was a fan of riding those little high speed machines and she even has a driving license for them.

"You want to buy that? But we have bags to carry." Anew states.

"Oh don't worry, I actually have a spot where we can store our stuff once we are done." Shiro said as Anew quickly understood this.

Both girls head to a secluded spot in the district as low humming is heard. Turns out, a Cub Archer stayed behind as the small craft lands besides them. A hatch opens as the girls put their bought items safely as the hatch closes and the fighter takes off, fading away. The two leave as they return to the shop where the sports bike was as Shiro manages to purchase it for a reasonable price as it also came with helmets you usually see on motorists. After some maintenance on the machine, it was ready to go as Shiro takes the controls and Anew hugs her from behind to keep stable. The sports bike starts up and the girls drove off as the shopkeeper waves them goodbye.

* * *

 **[Play Ending-Hallelujah-La la larks]**

 **[Techno music]** _Scene begins with Shiro and Anew on the sports bike as they drive pass the camera as they were on a highway._

 **[Unmei yori futashika na kuse ni]** _Camera moves to a full view of sports bike as the two passengers look ahead of them._

 **[Tsuyoku]** _Screen quickly changes to a freeze frame of Anew holding onto a white flower close to her chest with her eyes closed before reverting back to the first scene._

 **[Hikareru namae no nai kimochi]** _Same scene plays._

 **[Techno music]** _Screen changes quickly to a freeze frame of Shiro holding onto a black flower close to her chest with her eyes staring at the camera before reverting back to the first scene._

 **[Aragawanai de ukeireta]** _The background indicates that it was going to be dawn soon as the fake lights in the colony go down._

 **[Totan]** _Screen changes to a freeze of the Serpent Tail members infront of the camera with their emblem behind them before reverting back to the normal scene._

 **[Mujun mo nazo mo rifujin mo zenbu]** _The background now shows it was night as the sports bike lights turn on, clearing the way._

 **[Yuruseta]** _Screen changes again to show a freeze frame of Haiiro and Captain Haro jumping with their ears out as a Striker SEM and Cub Archer have their hands out to hold onto the two small robots before reverting back to normal._

 **[Kimi to nara asu wo mamoreru]** _Camera closes up on the two girls as Anew notices something down below in the city as she taps Shiro's shoulder and directs her to the place of interest._

 **[Rising music]** _The sports bike turns at the intersect to the left as the place of interest was a Japanese styled festival with Anew and Shiro having an idea up in their heads._

 **[Kamisama]** _Scene changes to Shiro and Anew walking out of a nearby changing room as they were wearing kimonos with Anew being violet and Shiro's being grey along with a few accessories that include a hairpin to tie up their hairs into a ponytail along with a black fox mask for Shiro that was currently sideways on her head.._

 **[Hitotsu dake]** _The two begin to walk towards the festival with the large crowd that was also heading in._

 **[Oshiete Donna yoru mo]** _They begin to play many of the festival games people had in store as Shiro manages to get stuffed panda toy and a heart shaped emerald necklace while Anew manages to get a goldfish and a silver bracelet._

 **[Ibitsusa wo tamoteru]** _Anew feels familiar presences as she turns to around to find her old Celestial Being comrades waving at her, but that was an illusion as in truth, it was just her Serpent Tail allies._

 **[Sono sube wo douka]** _Most of the Serpent Tail members were wearing kimonos expect for Elijah and Gai as they were wearing casual jackets as they watch their friends have fun._

 **[Guratsuku]** _Cuts to a freeze frame of Shiro and Anew happily eating shaved ice as in the background Elijah accidently crashes into one of the venders stands as his head plunges into a water tank full of fish as Gai facepalmed._

 **[Tsumasaki de]** _Scene transition to the girls heading up a hill as they reach their destination, which was a big shrine as it overlooks the festival._

 **[Senobi shite yume wo miteru]** _The fireworks go off as for a closer look, it is revealed that the Cub Archers were playing a little sky show as once the fireworks went off, they all split off with GN Particle trails behind them._

 **[Kimi to me wo awasete]** _Both Shiro and Anew turn to look at eachother as they both smile while holding hands._

 **[Instrument]**

"I never had this much fun in my life before, thank you for bringing me here." Anew said as Shiro giggles.

"Nah, I think what is more important is that I was able to meet you since my life is pretty boring." Shiro replies.

"Let's see about that." Anew said.

 **[Jazz]** _Both of them lean in closer as they have a passionate kiss as the fireworks were still going off._

 **[Cut music]** _Scene changes to the stuffed panda as it was holding onto the goldfish in the bag as the GP Base was placed down and accidently took a photo of the two girls, but that didn't matter to them as they embraced the moment._

 _Maybe living in this world doesn't sound that bad at all.'_ Shiro thought.

 **[End Entry]**

* * *

 **There goes another chapter. Shiro and Anew have their passionate moment , but not yet tying the knot yet. I'm pretty sure the whole Haiiro being left in the cockpit is going to a running gag now…you know what? It's going to be a running gag. Anyways, more mysteries rise behind Shiro's past as she has a "brother"? All will be explained soon, but not today. Also, I realized that I fucked up the timeline with the Junius Seven wreckage, so I had to make some sort of lame ass excuse to fix it, hope it cleared some things up.**

 **Please go read** ** _Gundam-Knight-Chris's_** **works as his are pretty damn good and is a better writer than me along with Firem78910 story "Before the Stardust" that covers his OC's background in the main story.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe advice.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**

 **Also, if you want to see a Gundam UC and Fate crossover, please go check out my other story known as** ** _Fate Century_** **, it is still in the process of accepting OCs, so if you want to be a part of it, do it now.**


	6. Entry 05

**Hey people, this is SignalHunter bringing you another chapter for Hunter's Tale and today is a special one as for it is my birthday today, February 13! This is my gift to you readers and a gift to me as I like to write. Shiro will be sharing the same birthday as me, so this will be a birthday and story chapter as nothing is going to stop this girl. Let's see how her birthday will go.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC, the custom units, and the ship.**

* * *

 **Entry 5: A Gift**

 **[Fang, Shiro's Room, 3 months after Shiro's arrival**

 _[Play OST-Lastation's Theme-Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1]_

Over a month has passed ever since Shiro came to the Cosmic Era and began her mercenary career. However despite this, she was extremely bored right now as no one has yet to hire her yet and the only income she currently has is limited funding from Serpent Tail and the occasional hacking from Haiiro. Speaking of which, where is it right now?

 **[Inside Grey Destiny]**

 _[Stop OST]_

 **"** **Help…Help…"** Haiiro said with a sad tone as Shiro transferred it to Grey Destiny for her first mission despite it being a ground unit.

 **[Back to Shiro]**

 _[Resume OST]_

Anyways, Shiro was on her bed clutching the giant stuffed panda she got from the festival feeling very lonely. Her lover **(?)** Anew was away with Serpent Tail as they had a long mission to take, leaving Shiro all by herself. She wanted to touch herself to relieve herself of "stress", but she made a bet with Anew that until she comes back, no relief for her.

"Damn you Anew." Shiro muttered as she buries her face in the giant stuffed panda.

 **"** **Message! Message!"** Captain Haro said over the intercoms as Shiro jumps to it.

The message was from ZAFT as it reads that they have a job for her, in which Shiro immediately accepts.

"Finally! Maybe I can shoot something for this job!" Shiro exclaims as she heads towards the hangar.

* * *

 **[Play Opening-Clattanoia-OxT]**

 **[Guitar and drum solo before vocals]** _The screen shows only black before a GP base starts to fall down slowly._

 **[Kotae wa doko e?]** _A hand grabs the GP base._

 **[Sagashite]** _The camera pans out to show a person falling down with the GP base as underneath the person is a white light._

 **[Where's my soul?]** _Camera switches to a close up view of the person's face, which is revealed to be Shiro as she clutches the GP base close to her as she starts to close her eyes before the screen goes white._

 **[Instruments]** _The title of the story appears in black words before the background changes to a city in flames with Grey Destiny with its back turned, overseeing the destruction as the words fade away as the camera gets in closer to the unit as it turns around before it visor glows from azure to red._

 **[It's like a fear warui yume no you de]** _Screen switches to Shiro lying on her front in a bed, reading a dirty magazine with slight drool coming out of her mouth._

 **[Mezametemo all I've got is bones]** _Shiro notices the camera as it makes a quick close up at her face as she smiles and makes a peace sign sideways with her right hand, covering her right eye._

 **[I'm in a panic? Get out, hurry]** _Scene switches to Gai leaning on his back in a hallway as he starts to smoke a cigarette as an automaton passes by him._

 **[Oh, there're are mysteries and miseries]** _The camera closes up on his face as he just ignores it as he breathes out smoke with it covering up the screen._

 **[Dead or alive hazama ni yurarete]** _The smoke clears up as the camera scene was now showing the Anew on the walkways of a hanger as Violet Shard was being repaired by Karels as they lean on the rails._

 **[Sayaoeba right to left to hell]** _The Anew notices the camera as she turn to it with a gentle smile as behind her was a silhouette of her past self when she was with the Innovators._

 **[Ronrii no shoutai emo no shoutai]** _The scene changes to a black background as Shiro walks in as she turns to camera._

 **[Odoru 1,2,3 steps on this dark stage]** _She smiles happily as she spins around before the camera closes up on her face as she turns into Kuro as she smiles insanely as behind her is a blood red aura._

 **[Raise your flag, march on, fight]** _Scene switches to Shiro walking down a long dark hallway, wearing her pilot suit and helmet laying on her right side._

 **[Kamen on fuchi e te o kakedo tada hone ga naru nomi]** _Several chains start to surround her as they block her way. Stopping her as she stares at the wall of chains._

 **[Wars and swords, tears and blood]** _The wall of chains starts to pour blood as the background changes to a burning village with several destroyed vehicles and piled bodies._

 **[Afureru chikara ga]** _The wall of chains fall apart as the background starts to crumble as Shiro continues her way._

 **[Fui ni waraidashita!]** _Scene switches to Shiro entering Hunter Flag's cockpit the hatch closes and everything goes dark._

 **[Drum beats]** _3 clips are played in order as the 1_ _st_ _one shows the cockpit coming online as Shiro gets ready, the 2_ _nd_ _clip shows Hunter Flag raising its head in activation and prepares to launch, and the 3_ _rd_ _clip shows the unit being launched as it leaves Fang's hanger as it gives the all green._

 **[Kotae wa doko e?]** _Screen now shows Hunter Flag flying through a debris field as several Moebius fighters charge towards it, firing their Vulcan guns. Scene switches to inside of Hunter Flag's cockpit as Shiro smirks as she avoids the shots as it shows Hunter Flag's right arm raising the GN Sword II Kai._

 **[Sagashite]** _The sword slashes down at one of the Moebius fighters as it explodes in purple smoke as Hunter Flag flies away._

 **[Where's my soul?]** Scene switches to Gai flying in his custom GINN as it avoids several missiles ahead of it as Elijah's GINN is following it.

 **[Where's my heart?}** _The camera closes on the Elijah's GINN as it pulls out a heavy sword and takes a combat stance._

 **[Riaru ni nomareteku]** _Camera pans out to show both GINNs spiraling around eachother as they slash right through the bridge of a Nelson-class ship as it explodes right behind them, showing off their glowing monoeyes._

 **[Don't hesitate, go this way]** _Scene switches to the Violet Shard as it stabs a nearby GINN with its rapier as it pulls out its experimental assault rifle as starts to fire a GINN behind it as it deploys its bits._

 **[Wakaranai]** _Scene switches to Shiro inside a cockpit, smiling as she pulls down the sniping visor and takes aim._

 **[Kamawanai]** _Camera pans out to show Grey Destiny as it charges its GN Sniper Rifle II._

 **[Magaimono furuttemo]** _Grey Destiny pulls the trigger as the beam fires and makes its way towards a silhouetted mobile suit, but the beam hits an invisible field as the screen goes white._

 **[Tada kono sekai o ikinuke yo]** _Screen clears as it now shows Shiro lying on the grass as she opens her eyes and rubs them._

 **[Aa nakushita kanashimi ga mata uzuiteku]** _A hand reaches down in front of Shiro as she grabs it and is pulled up. It is revealed that Anew helped her get up as Gai walks towards the duo as all three of them turn to face what's ahead of them._

 **[Misery-World]** _Scene switches to a freeze frame of Shiro, Anew, and Gai as they face the camera with their respective mobile suits kneeling down right behind them._

 **[Guitar and drum solo before fading away]** _Camera pans out as it shows the previous scene, but in a photo frame as next to it is Shiro's GP Base._

* * *

 **[Fang's Bottom Hangar Bay, 3 years before Archangels descent into Earth]**

 _[Play OST-X-BT1-Xenoblade Chronicles X]_

Shiro arrives at the bottom hanger using an elevator as she sees several Haros in Karels working on Grey Destiny as it preps the unit for the vacuum of space as the unit is pressured sealed. Shiro was in her pilot suit as she floated towards the cockpit as the gravity was off. The cockpit opens as she sees that the cockpit received an upgrade that includes several survival kits like foods, shelter, and storage for ammo along with Shiro's request, emergency dirty magazines for reasons.

"Hey Haiiro! How was it being in the cockpit for a week?" Shiro asked her little robot companion.

 **"** **Not fun! Not fun!"** Haiiro replied with a sad tone.

"Oh don't be sad, we now have a job to do." Shiro states as controls to the container are transferred to her GP Base as the Karels finished loading in 2 Striker SEMS and a Cub Archer.

 **"** **All set! All set!"** Captain Haro says over the comns.

"Alright! Captain Haro, release the clamps." Shiro said as her GP Base activates the container's engines.

 **"** **Good luck! Good luck!"** Captain Haro said as outside, Fang releases its bottom container as it separates from the main ship and heads towards an unknown destination.

* * *

 **[Hours later]**

 _[Play OST-Looking Forward-Advance Wars: Days of Ruin]_

Hours past as Shiro fell asleep during the trip as it was a long one. She wakes up as she heard the alarms blare inside the container.

"I guess it's time…" Shiro mutters as her GP Base replays a mission briefing.

"Miss Shiro, your mission is to eliminate the ZAFT forces that have defected and have stolen important data on our MS. You will be paid extra if you managed to recover the data, other than that, destroy everything that comes in your way." The operator said.

"Well, it's time to earn my pay!" An excited Shiro shouts as her eyes change to yellow, indicating the change to Kuro.

The hangar bays opens as Grey Destiny is loaded onto a linear catapult. The mobile suit takes a launch stance as Kuro smirks.

"Kuro, Grey Destiny, taking off!" She shouts as she felt the Gs on her body as the unit takes off.

A Type 89 Base Jabber launches from the other hangar as it flies underneath Grey Destiny and the unit connects to it as it lays prone while taking out its GN Sniper Rifle II. The 2 Striker SEMS take off as one of them sports a Jump Unit similar to what Japanese TSF use in Muv Luv Alternative as the other one is connected to the Cub Archer. The small group manages to find their target, which was a ZAFT comprised of 5 Nazca-class ships and 2 Laurasia-class along with a large number of GINNs. They remain above Earth's orbit as they seem to wait for something to arrive. Haiiro manages to hack into their communications as Kuro hears what the renegade ZAFT forces had to say.

"How much longer do we have to wait until those Atlantic Federation soldiers arrive to make the exchange?" A bored pilot asked.

"They say about an hour, but we were here for more than 5 hours." A captain responds as the pilot just groans.

"God, I would do anything to get me some action." The pilot said as Kuro smirks at his statement.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Vulture-Armored Core V]_

"Well, you're about to have that granted." Kuro said over the hacked comns as she pulls down the sniping visor.

Before anyone could respond, Kuro pulls the trigger on the visor as Grey Destiny also pulls the trigger for the GN Sniper Rifle II as a small skinny beam exits the barrel and pierces right through the bridge of one of the Laurasia-class and its engine, disabling the ship as it is dragged down Earth's gravity. The GINNs all open fire at where they thought Grey Destiny was as several bullets and bazooka rounds were fired. Several explosions were detonated, but not any huge ones.

"Did we get her?" A pilot asked.

"Nope!" Kuro answers as Grey Destiny along with the Striker SEMS charge at them.

The Striker SEMS open fire with their GN beam machineguns as they tear apart the GINNs while Grey Destiny continues to provide long range support from afar. A GINN closes in on Grey Destiny, but the unit was countered when the sniper pulls out its beam saber and like a cavalry unit, slashes the GINN while passing by it. The other Laurasia-class brings up their guns to take down the Striker SEMS as they open fire. Several large beams are fired at the twin units as the Cub Archer detaches from its cargo as it goes to intercept the inbound GINNs as the Striker SEMS avoid the cannons and begin to disable the warship. A small group of GINNs move in to defend the ship, but are warded off by the Cub Archer as its GN Cannons, taking one of them out. The engines of the ship were destroyed by the combined fire of the beam bazookas along with the underbelly of the ship to prevent any combat repairs. The trio leaves the ship to its fate as they went off to find bigger prey.

"Damn it, who are these guys?"

"Must be a mercenary if ZAFT wanted to take us down."

"Either way, we can't let them take back the data, prepare to transmit the data to our forces on the ground." The commander of the renegade forces ordered.

"Ground teams? Not on my watch." Kuro states as Grey Destiny snipes 3 GINNs.

The container opens its hangar bays to launch 2 large boxes. The boxes than open up to reveal a sets of GN Missiles as the boxes spin around launching the missiles in all directions. The missiles all approach the enemy fleet as they try to shoot all of them down. Some shots do hit, but instead of regular explosions, large smoke with green particles replaced it. The rest swarm around the fleet as they all detonated, releasing a smokescreen with green particles. The smoke covers the entire fleet as several radar units go offline along with communications, cutting the fleet off from their mobile suit teams and their allies.

"Lost communications with ground base!" A communication's officer shouted.

"What? Try other forms to deliver the data." The captain of the fleet ordered.

"We tried, but any forms of outside communications are being jammed, we can communicate with our forces via Morse code or laser." The officer states as the captain grunts in frustration.

"Contact all forces via Morse code; tell them to protect the ship carrying the data as it prepares a team for orbital drop." The captain orders as the entire crew gave out a "Yes sir!"

The flagship of the renegade fleet begins to flash lights at their confused forces as they responded back with their own lights as the mobile suits begin to fall back into the smoke. Kuro just smirks at this as she watches from her sniping visor. She flicks a switch on the right side of the visor as its lens change from green to black.

"Can't hide from me." Kuro states as she takes aim.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Obsession-Armored Core V]_

Grey Destiny detaches from the Base Jabber as it takes a sniping stance as the visor turns black. The dual eyes remain the same color, but now, Kuro can see her targets with the visor as it was now thermal. She locates a squad of GINNs entering a Nazca-class as the ship begins to move out. The girl frowns at this as she pulls the trigger, allowing the GN Sniper Rifle II to fire. The beam blasts right through right wing of the ship, making it lose its balance as it crashes into another Nazca-class, destroying both ships and killing everyone inside of it. The Striker SEMS manage to locate the Nazca-class that was carrying the data as it was using a drop pod to deliver it to the ground. They destroy the GINNs defending the pod just before it launches as the ship was powerless to stop them as the Cub Archer destroys the bridge. The Striker SEM equipped with the Jump Unit smashes the pod open as the visor shows that it was downloading the data into itself. The transfer finishes as the unit retreats back to the container as the other Striker SEM follows.

 **"** **Data retrieved! Data retrieved!"** Haiiro said as Kuro smiles at the extra payment.

"With that done, lets mop up." Kuro states as a HMT GINN rams into Grey Destiny.

Both units struggle as the GINN tried to stab Kuro, but that fails as Grey Destiny activates the Kyrios Shield as it opens up into a scissor formation as it grabs the enemy's head and stabs it using the blade in the middle. The enemy was blinded as it loosens the grip on Grey Destiny as the unit turns and gets behind the blind unit. The mobile suit pulls out its beam saber as Kuro configures it to make it more like a dagger as the unit stabs the backpack, giving some sort of control as the GINN is directed to the last 2 Nazca-class. The ships tries to shoot them down, but couldn't due to them being on the blindsides of the guns. Grey Destiny stores away its GN Sniper Rifle II and pulls out a machine gun resembling those used by the Ground GMs as it begins to unload large caliber bullets at the underbellies of the ships. A lucky shot opens a hole in the underbelly of one of the ships as Grey Destiny drives the beam dagger deeper into the backpack of the HMT GINN before storing it away as the unit jumps off. The GINN was used as an improvised missile as the unit crashed and caused a sizable expolsion that takes out the Nazca-class. However, this leaves Grey Destiny vulnerable as it was in the sights of the other Nazca-class.

"Shit…" Kuro mutters as she braces for impact.

The ship fires its beam cannons along with several missiles as Grey Destiny braces for the attack. The beams and missiles strike the legs as the E-Carbon armor takes the hits before they were breached as the legs were lost. It did give Kuro enough time to switch the firing modes for the machine gun as it now fired beams at the ship. The beams blast right through as the Cub Archer swoops in to deal the finishing blow with the GN Missiles as it picks up Grey Destiny. The battle ends as Grey Destiny and the Cub Archer return to the container as Kuro takes off her helmet and gasps for air. She wipes sweat from her forehead as she drinks from a water bottle.

"Whew, that was fun, but I need a challenge, could go for a threesome again." Kuro mutters as a mental projection of Shiro appears as she looks shocked.

* * *

[Stop OST]

 _'_ _Wait…What do you mean again?!'_ Shiro demands as Kuro smiles.

 _[Play OST-Tea Break-Persona Q]_

"Oh, I took over when you were sleeping and managed to find myself some fun with Anew and another girl, it would have been four, but she refused." Kuro states as Shiro huffs.

 _'_ _You had a threesome…without me?! How could you?!'_ Shiro whines as Kuro just giggles at her.

"Well, you might have your chance later." Kuro said as Shiro disappears.

* * *

 _[Play OST-F.O.E.-Persona Q]_

Kuro reaches for the dirty magazine compartment as she grabs a random one and begins to read the contents as she smiles happily at the pictures in front of her. Her reading was cut short when the alarms blare to indicate something was heading towards the container. The container's cameras activate as they identify who was the newcomer. It was a custom CGUE that was painted in olive colors and had interesting patterns on the shoulders. The unit looked like it was wearing an old WWII uniform with an officer hat on the head. It almost looks like a…

"A Nazi." Kuro bluntly states.

 _[Stop OST]_

…

…

* * *

Shut up Kuro.

"Well, fuck you." Kuro fires back as she flips the bird.

 _[Resume OST]_

Anyways, the fancy CGUE actually had some fancy weapons on. These weapons include six-barreled Gatling guns on the back, small portable railguns on the waist, and twin high-powered hand cannons that look like Luger pistols as the pilot of this odd machine opens communications.

"Oh how unlucky it is for you cross paths with me." A man with a thick German accent said as Kuro rolls her eyes.

"Oh jeez, its one of these fuckers." Kuro said as she orders the container to ignore him as they continue their path.

"You shall now witness the true power of the Panzer!" The container passes by the CGUE.

"Armies shall fall to their knees and acknowledge me as their leader!" Kuro yawns.

"For all my life, I trained all my life to master this beast of a weapon and you shall witness my strength!" Several clicks are heard around the CGUE.

"Now, come at me…" Several bombs detonate around the CGUE as it was torn into pieces and the pilot was killed.

 _[Stop OST]_

"Finally that son of a bitch finally shuts the fuck up." Kuro mutters as she flips a page.

"Ooo, that certainly looks interesting, maybe I should try it with Anew." She comments on the current page as it had an interesting position for two girls.

* * *

 **[With Anew, Junius City]**

Anew lightly sneezes as she rubs her nose in confusion, had she caught a cold? She looks around before Elijah taps her behind the shoulder.

"Whatcha doing Anew? Looking for something to get your girlfriend?" He teases.

Anew says nothing but does elbow him in the stomach as he clutches it in pain before he is clocked in the head as he lies down motionless as the bystanders just shake their heads in disappointment.

"Now what to buy her?" Anew mutters as she enters a shop.

* * *

 **[Fang. Shiro's Room]**

 _[Play OST-Daily Life-Xenoblade Chronicles]_

Kuro was now Shiro as she was using a laptop to transfer the GINN data to ZAFT command. She sends the data as it was replied with a message saying thank you and an attachment of a nice amount of money as she takes it happily. In secret, she had a copy of the data as she was rather fascinated by the complex designs of experimental GINN weapons and wanted to try them out later. Haiiro was once again left behind in the Grey Destiny much to its protest, but was ignored anyway.

 _'_ _I feel like something is missing.'_ Shiro thought as she received a notification on her GP Base that Anew was returning.

She quickly got up and ran towards the hangar bay where the shuttle carrying Anew was going to land. The shuttle arrives as the hangar bays behind it close. The doors open as Anew flies out of the shuttle as she was tackled by Shiro as both of them float around as the gravity was off.

"Anew you traitor, how could you?!" Shiro said as Anew was confused by her words.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Anew asks.

"Kuro told me everything; you had a threesome with her and someone else. Why didn't you tell me this?" Shiro whines as Anew giggles.

"Oh, that, I'm sorry Shiro, but it was felt nice with Kuro taking the lead." Anew states as she rubs Shiro's head.

"Uwah…" Was the only thing Shiro could say as she looks like she was going to cry.

"There there, don't cry, I have something for you." Anew said as both girls return back to Shiro's room.

Anew was carrying a large bag was Shiro was on the bed, wondering what she has for her. Inside the bag were a small plush toy, a white scarf, and a heart shaped package of chocolate. The plush toy was a small fox with white fur that look rather familiar, like a certain mirage. **(It's Tama from World of Final Fantasy.)** It was holding onto the heart shaped package as it had a note saying "Happy Birthday!" Shiro was shocked as she forgotten her own birthday as Anew hands her the plushie as she kisses her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Shiro." Anew said with a smile.

"Oh Anew, I love you!" Shiro exclaims as she hugs Anew.

Both girls enjoy their time together as they eat the chocolates from the package and spent most of their time cuddling as they fall asleep, holding hands.

* * *

 **[End Entry]**

 **[Play Ending-Open your eyes-Asaka]**

 **[Beautiful piano music before rising]** _Screen shows a black background before green particles start to rain down as a white light starts engulf the screen._

 **[Tsumetai (another star)]** _Screen clears up to show a flash image of Shiro as she clutches her chest with her right hand as she looks right of her with a determined face as the image fades away._

 **[Namida mo (another sky)]** _Another flash image comes up to show Grey Destiny in a kneeled down position as rain falls on it as it also fades away._

 **[Furueru (another world)]** _A 3_ _rd_ _flash image pops up to show Shiro and Kuro back to back as they both clutch a rose to their chest with no emotion as Shiro's rose was azure colored with Kuro's a crimson red rose._

 **[Kono kodou saemo]** _Screen shows Shiro waking up from what seems to be a nightmare as she had wide eyes and was sweating as she looked around the dark room she was in._

 **[Open your eyes (another star)]** _Shiro starts to get off the bed she was on._

 **[Mitsumeau (another sky)]** _She grabs a pistol from a desk that appeared right of her._

 **[Hitomi wa (another world)]** _She walks forward before a few seconds later; she cocks her gun as she stops in her tracks._

 **[Samenai yume ni natte]** _She turns around aiming the pistol at who is behind her as it is revealed to be Kuro, aiming a similar pistol at her as both of them take aim at eachother as the screen goes red._

 **[Techno music]** _Screen clears up to show Grey Destiny in the burning wreckage of Fang as several Striker SEMS and Cub Archers come out of the crashed ship as they were behind Grey Destiny as all of their visors turn to blood red._

 **[Kanjiru mama ni sora no iro wa samazama de]** _Scene switches to Shiro limping in an alley as she clutches her head with her right hand as blood is running down it._

 **[Miru hito goto ni chigau ao ni somatta]** _Scene transitions to Kuro sharping a knife as she notices the camera and turns to it as she points the sharpen knife at it._

 **[Risou no kazu to iiwake no kazu o awase]** _Scene switches to a wreckage of Grey Destiny as it was missing its left arm and legs as the cockpit was open to show Shiro looking outside, leaning back as she drinks a can of beer._

 **[Mamotte bakari kizutsuku nante NANSENSU]** _Camera moves to the front of Grey Destiny as it reactivates as the head tilts to face the camera as the azure visor lights up._

 **[Life is not fair. But I will follow it.]** Screen now shows Shiro and Kuro walking side by side as in the background was the burning of a city as several GINNs and EA forces burn along with the city.

 **[Kegareru hodo ni kakkou tsukete]** _They both enter the burning city as the wreckage of several Cub Archers and Striker SEMS were nearby as they continue to walk forward._

 **[What can you do to promote world peace?]** _Scene switches to Shiro sitting down with her back to a wall as she holds onto Haiiro._

 **[Suroo mooshon ni toki o kizanda]** _She looks up to see Kuro with her hand out as Shiro reaches for it._

 **[Techno break before resuming]** _She grabs the hand as everything goes white._

 **[Tsumetai (another star)]** _Screen clears up to show empty space as Shiro gets up and looks around in confusion._

 **[Namida mo (another sky)]** _She continues to look around before she clutches her head in pain._

 **[Furueru (another world)]** _Scene switches to Kuro smiling as she was holding a bloody knife._

 **[Kono kodou saemo]** _Screen splits to show both Kuro and Shiro looking at the camera with one eye as they both show their respective eye color._

 **[Open your eyes (another star)]** _Scene transitions to the wreckage of Grey Destiny as it was missing the arms and the visor was flashing._

 **[Mitsumeau (another sky)]** _Screen flashes to show a brief flashback of Grey Destiny with its GN Sniper II with Shiro on the shoulder of the unit with a smile._

 **[Hitomi wa (another world)]** _Revert back to previous scene, but with the camera focused on the cockpit as it was opened showing Shiro loading a sniper rifle as she finishes loading it and aims it at the camera._

 **[Samenai yume ni natte]** _She fires the rifle as the as the last thing the camera saw was a faint image of Kuro behind Shiro as the screen goes white._

 **[Bijaku naru gokan ga]** _Screen clears up to show Shiro walking away from the wreckage of Grey Destiny._

 **[Bokura no sonzai]** _She stops to look at the camera as she smiles weakly at it._

 **[Chikakute (another star)]** _Scene switches to Kuro walking away from the burning city._

 **[Toosugiru (another sky)]** _She stops to look at the camera as she gives it the finger._

 **[Kono basho (another world)]** _Screen splits in 2 as the top part shows Shiro walking with her weak smile with the bottom part showing Kuro walking with a sadistic smile._

 **[Owari ga mata hajimaru yo]** _Both of them stop walking as the screen becomes one to show both of them staring down at eachother._

 **[ONE,]** _Both of them reach for something behind their backs._

 **[TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE,]** _The thing they are reaching for is a handgun as it glints._

 **[SIX, SEVEN, NINE]** _They pull out their handguns as they both aim the weapon at eachother._

 **[Cut music]** _Cuts to a freeze frame of Shiro and Kuro aiming their pistols at eachother as both of them had a smile on their faces._

* * *

 **Omake: Little Visitors**

 **[Tokyo, Japan]**

Anew Returner was a busy woman. She works for the Serpent Tail Travel Agency and boy she had a long day. She was walking down a neighborhood street when she noticed a small cardboard box ruffling. She turned to look at it and approached it with curiosity. The ruffling stops when she was in front of it as the top of the box opened up and out came 2 things. They were both what can be described as super small Chibi Neko girls. They were very similar as they had long black hair and were wearing tan colored dress shirts and black jeans that were ripped up to the mid. The only difference they had were their eyes as one had yellow eyes and the other had azure eyes.

"Well hello there, you little cuties, and what are you doing here?" Anew asks them as they turn to face her as they looked surprised.

"Oh! Well, my name is Shiro and this is my sister Kuro." The one with azure eyes introduces herself with her sister.

"Hello there, you beautiful thing." Kuro flirts as Anew giggles.

"Heh, my name is Anew; you must be those Nukos I always hear about." Anew said as she looks around.

A Nuko is a cat that has evolved to become more humanlike, but still retain their cat-like appearances. Looks like these 2 are looking for someone to adopt them.

"Um…if you don't mind, could we stay at your place for the night?" Shiro asks Anew with a pleading look on her face.

That message struck Anew in the heart as she was rather fond of cute things and these Nukos are on the list. She quickly scoops them up and puts them inside the purple colored scarf she was wearing as all three of them head home.

 **[7 Story Apartment, 5** **th** **Floor, Anew's Room]**

They all arrived at Anew's place, which was on the 5th floor of a 7 story building. She opens the door as the Nukos were surprised at how spacious it was. It was what you expect from a regular apartment room other than the fancy clothing racks that had several different dresses and jackets lying around. Anew places the 2 Nukos on the table as she goes prepare something for them as they admire the place. Minutes later, she comes back with plate that had a grilled fish fillet and 3 bowls of rice with 2 of them being small. She sets them down as the Nukos were drooling at the fish.

"Eat up, I'm sure you're hungry, there's plenty." Anew said with a smile as she hands the Nukos improvised Nuko sized chopsticks.

All 3 of them began to eat as the Nukos were already eating most of the fish, but they still have proper table manners as they didn't make a mess and cleaned up after themselves as Anew was amused at their pacing. She cleans up as she washes the dishes and leaves them to dry as she heads to her room to work on something, leaving the Nukos to wonder. More minutes pass by as she comes back with 2 Nuko sized dresses as the first one was silver in color with the second one being violet. She puts the dresses on for both Shiro and Kuro as Shiro had the violet one and Kuro having the silver one.

"Ah, you 2 look beautiful." Anew comments as Shiro and Kuro blush as they turn away.

This was the end for Shiro and Kuro as they were no longer strays on the streets. They were now fully adopted by Anew as they begin their new life.

 **[End Omake]**

* * *

 **Another chapter finished and a rather fun one to write. Happy birthday to me and Shiro and also, happy Valentine's Day for tomorrow to those happy couples, unlike a few of us here. Anyways, the Omake idea comes from the manga Nukoduke! I love to read mangas with cute mascots or characters and I'm a fan of the Isekai or Another World genre, even though it is overused in anime, but there are some that deserve an anime. You might find some of these Omakes being AU and the source will most likely be some anime or manga you never heard of. Also, you might get the reference I made.**

 **Please go read** ** _Gundam-Knight-Chris's_** **works as his are pretty damn good and is a better writer than me along with Firem78910 story "Before the Stardust" that covers his OC's background in the main story.**

 **Reviews are welcome, maybe advice.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**

 **Also, if you want to see a Gundam UC and Fate crossover, please go check out my other story known as** ** _Fate Century_** **, it is still in the process of accepting OCs, so if you want to be a part of it, do it now. Also, I'm still looking for OC Submissions for Gundam Build Fighters: Rise of BLADE, 2 slots still left, both female. You can choose to submit if you like, it's a massive crossover between most mecha games and anime.**


End file.
